Paixão no Egeu
by Acdy-chan
Summary: Devia se arriscar a ficar grávida do magnata grego?As mulheres de uniforme não costumavam ser a debilidade de Sesshomaru Taisho, até que ele viu Rin vestida de chofer da limusine que ele tinha alugado. Que mal poderia haver em tentar levá-la à cama?
1. Indice

**Dedico esta finc a minha amiga Paty Saori!!!!!**

**Resumo:**

Devia se arriscar a ficar grávida do magnata grego?

As mulheres de uniforme não costumavam ser a debilidade de Sesshomaru Taisho, até que ele viu Rin vestida de chofer da limusine que ele tinha alugado. Que mal poderia haver em tentar levá-la à cama?

Mas o magnata não contava com que o seqüestrassem junto a Rin e os tivessem prisioneiros em uma ilha do mar Egeu. Os seqües-tradores os tinham agasalhado em uma maravilhosa vila onde Sesshomaru poderia continuar com seu plano de sedução... e estava disposto a ter êxito a qualquer preço.

**OoOoOoOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoooOOoOOooOOooOooOOoOOooOO**

**Gente mais uma finc linda!!!! Ela não tem tanta hentai más tem uma história muito perfeita..... espero que gostem**


	2. Capitulo 1

Capítulo 1

A Sesshomaru nunca lhe tinham agradado as mulhe-res de uniforme. Por ter sido assim, o mundo inteiro saberia pela imprensa. Sesshomaru era um armador grego muito bonito, conhecido por sua afeição aos carros velozes, às casas de luxo e a freqüentar a companhia de impressionantes mulheres. Suas aventuras eram seguidas nas crônicas sociais de todos os jornais.

Entretanto, a jovem em que se fixou desta vez, não era de seu tipo. Era alta e magra e usava uma jaqueta entalhada de cor verde e uma saia estreita que acentuava suas curvas. Apesar de que usava sapatos sem salto, suas pernas eram espetaculares. Observava-a tranqüilamente depois da janela fumê de uma limusine, sem que ela se precavesse.

-#Veja a mulher que usa esse uniforme com boina, estará no serviço militar? - perguntou Sesshomaru a seu primo Suikotsu Solotas, um homem mais velho que ele.

-# Eu diria que é uma aeromoça - respondeu Spyros.

Nesse momento, um golpe de vento fez voar a boina e a mulher correu atrás dela. Na correria, sua cabeleira negra ondulou ao vento. Por fim, conseguiu alcançar a boina a escassos metros do carro de Sesshomaru.

Com grande esforço, a mulher conseguiu ocultar de novo seu cabelo com a boina.

Surpreso pela beleza de seu rosto ovalado, Sesshomaru fixou seus olhos nela. Estudou-a detidamente. Tinha uns bonitos olhos verdes e os lábios rosados que contrastavam com sua pele, fina e tersa como o alabastro: era toda uma beleza.

-# Parece que é um chofer - disse Jaken, seu assistente.

O desconcerto de Sesshomaru se fez evidente em seu rosto: chofer entrava dentro da mesma categoria que um servente.

-# Um trabalho estranho para uma mulher – disse Sesshomaru, arqueando uma sobrancelha enquanto observava como a mulher ruiva se sentava no banco de motorista de um Bentley, que luzia adesivos de uma companhia de aluguel de carros.

-# Com esse corpo que tem, não deve ir nada mal no trabalho - disse Suikotsu olhando à mulher com um sorriso malicioso. - Está pronto para seu próximo casamento? Kagura cumpre os requisitos da esposa perfeita: é uma garota de boa família e sabe qual vai ser seu papel. E se não, você já te encarregará de recordar-lhe.

Esse comentário desgostou a Sesshomaru. Suikotsu sempre lhe tinha caído mal, mas era membro de sua família e tinha sido educado na crença de que a família era fundamental.

-# Não quero falar de meu casamento - murmurou Sesshomaru, arrastando as palavras. Tratou de dissimular o desconforto que sua primo lhe produzia.

Sesshomaru pertencia ao clã dos Taisho e Kagura ao dos Rhodias. As duas famílias tinham muitos negócios em comum e este casamento era a maneira de selar para sempre suas relações. Com o casamento se asseguravam poder e riquezas para as gerações vindouras. Ninguém esperava que fosse fiel a sua futura esposa, mas tampouco era questão de proclamá-lo aos quatro ventos.

A vulgaridade de seu primo o exasperava. Sesshomaru não suportava as adulações que ele fazia; sabia por experiência que sempre havia algum motivo interessado para adulá-lo. Suikotsu recorria a ele cada vez que necessitava de dinheiro. Tinha iniciado numerosos negócios e tinha fracassado em todos, recorrendo sempre a ele para que o ajudasse com a conversa de que não queria que sua família se inteirasse e se visse afetada por seus erros. Era um esbanjador e presumia de não ter tido que trabalhar nem um só dia em seus quarenta e tantos anos de vida.

Seis meses atrás, Sesshomaru tinha tentado acabar com essa lenda de desempregado de seu primo e lhe tinha dado um emprego na sede que uma das companhias de transportes pertencentes ao império Taisho que tinha em Londres. Confiava em que refizesse sua vida longe das tensões familiares. Para que começasse sua vida do zero, Sesshomaru tinha pago todas as dívidas do Suikotsu. Quando seu avô se inteirou de que tinha-lhe dado um emprego, este riu com vontades.

-# Suikotsu é uma sanguessuga. Em toda família há, um - havia-lhe dito seu avô Okata. - Ao menos nós somos o suficientemente ricos para mantê-lo. Eu se fosse você lhe passava uma quantia mensal só para que se mantivesse afastado de nós e não nos incomodasse. Faça o que faça, não conseguirá que mude.

Inclusive Okata fizera uma aposta com seu neto: estava seguro de que em poucos meses Suikotsu voltaria para as andadas.

Sesshomaru tinha aceito a aposta. Estava farto de que fosse o clã Taisho o que corresse com todos os custosos caprichos da esposa e filhas do Suikotsu. Embora respeitava a opinião de seu avô, alguém tinha que parar os pés de seu primo.

Agora se dava conta de que tinha perdido a aposta. Suikotsu não mostrara nenhum interesse por fazer bem seu trabalho, traindo assim a confiança que tinha depositado nele.

-# Deve estar te perguntando por que vim a te recolher ao pé do avião - disse Suikotsu e fez uma pausa para tratar de criar interesse em suas palavras. - Queria te agradecer pessoalmente pela oportunidade que me deu o ano passado para encaminhar minha vida.

Sesshomaru o olhou fixamente com expressão neutra. Estava surpreso de que seu primo falasse com tanta confiança na presença de Jaken.

-# Se assim for, me alegro por ti - murmurou Sesshomaru sorridente. Embora não dava crédito a suas palavras, no fundo, sentia-se satisfeito.

-# Deverás jantar conosco esta noite antes de ir ? - perguntou Suikotsu com entusiasmo.

Sesshomaru tinha outros planos para aquela noite. Tinha um encontro com sua última conquista em seu apartamento.

O modo perfeito de acabar um dia de trabalho e de reuniões era uma longa sessão de sexo entre lençóis de seda com uma mulher que estava disposta a fazer realidade todos seus desejos.

A seu pesar, desprezou aquele pensamento e amaldiçoou seu apetite sexual. Suikotsu merecia um reconhecimento de seus lucros.

********************************************************

Antes de chegar ao apartamento que Yura e Kohako tinham nos subúrbios da cidade, Rin se propôs ser paciente e evitar discutir com sua irmã.

Por isso, quando Yura fez comentários sobre sua magreza, Rin sorriu e não disse nada, recordando sua secreta obsessão de comer bolachas para obter que seu peito aumentasse. Mais tarde, quando Yura horrorizou-se ao ver as unhas descuidadas de Rin, tampouco disse nada e tratou de esconder as mãos debaixo da mesa.

Também teve que conter-se quando Yura lhe sugeriu que os jeans e a camisa que usava lhe faziam parecer um rapaz.

Apesar de que Kohako estava sentado com elas à mesa, era como se não estivesse. Era evidente que se sentia incômodo com sua namorada e a irmã mais velha desta. Uma e outra vez, tinha tentado trocar o tema de conversa consciente do ferina que Yura podia chegar a ser, mas esta havia continuado fazendo desagradáveis comentários sobre sua irmã.

Rin lançou um rápido olhar ao Kohako. Lhe via zangado, tenso e envergonhado. Igual a ela, Kohako desconhecia o motivo pelo que Yura parecia desfrutar lhe fazendo toda classe de comentários depreciativos e incomodá-la por algo.

Depois de tudo o que tinha passado, o normal teria sido que Rin fora a que estivesse molesta.

Três anos atrás, Rin e Kohako tinham estado a ponto de comprometer-se quando Yura anunciou que estava grávida e que Kohako era o pai do filho que esperava. Desde esse momento, havia se dedicado a fazer a vida , impossível aos dois. Seus pais trataram de tranqüilizá-la e fazê-la esquecer o Kohako. E ela tinha tentado; era muito orgulhosa para agarrar-se a um homem que a havia enganado e se deitou com sua irmã, só porque era muito mais bonita que ela. Além disso, tinha decidido não fazer um drama daquela situação para evitar problemas familiares. Por desgraça, ainda não tinha conseguido aprender a viver sem seu amor.

-# Não posso acreditar que ainda não tenha encontrado um noivo. Todas as garotas de sua idade se passam o dia em festas - disse Yura, tirando-a de seus pensamentos.

Rin sentiu como seu aborrecimento aumentando. Sentia suas bochechas arder. Esteve a ponto de estourar e dizer a sua irmã que tinha tido noivo até que ela o tinha roubado e que não tinha podido sobrepor-se. Mas se conteve e decidiu inventar uma mentira.

-# Estou saindo com um colega de trabalho - disse orgulhosa.

Yura a olhou surpreendida

-# Como se chama? - perguntou.

-# Bankotsu. É novo, começou a trabalhar na Imperial faz duas semanas - disse Rin e mordeu os lábios. Nada mais dizer aquilo, arrependeu-se. Uma mentira levava a outra.

Mas não era de tudo mentira, disse-se Rin.

Bankotsu existia e, embora não saíam juntos, ele o tinha pedido em várias ocasiões.

-# Quantos anos tem? Como é? - perguntou Yura, mostrando um excessivo interesse pelo que sua irmã lhe acabava de contar.

-# Vinte e poucos anos. É alto, forte, loiro - respondeu Rin. Se ao menos saísse com o Bankotsu uma vez, sua mentira se converteria em uma realidade, pensou.

-# Bom, já era hora de... - começou a dizer Yura sorrindo.

-# Conhece bem a esse homem? - interveio Kohako. Tinha o cenho franzido. - Já sabe que há muito descarado solto. Tenha muito cuidado.

O sorriso desapareceu do bonito rosto da Yura. O interesse que Kohako tinha mostrado por sua irmã a tinha ofendido. Fez-se um tenso silêncio.

Naquele momento entrou na habitação sua sobrinha e Rin a tomou em seus braços, aliviada por sua aparição. Era uma menina preciosa e nela se adivinhavam os traços que tinha herdado de cada um de seus pais. Tinha o cabelo castanho escuro do Kohako e os grandes olhos azuis de Yura.

Rin brincou com sua sobrinha durante um momento, logo decidiu que já era hora de ir-se.

-# Vou voando - anunciou e deu um beijo de despedida à menina. - Tenho que madrugar amanhã.

Logo, nada mais chegar ao pequeno estudo do Hounslow em que vivia, soou o telefone. Era sua mãe.

-# Yura está muito triste - começou a dizer Kaguya Mitchell e uma sensação de frustração se apoderou de Rin ao ouvir aquelas palavras, por desgraça tão habituais.

-# Não devia ter ido jantar com eles - disse Rin e suspirou, deixando cair sobre o sofá. – Sempre acabamos mau.

-# Tudo seria mais simples se Kohako se casasse com sua pobre irmã. Aí está, mãe de uma menina de três anos e sem planos de casamento - lamentou-se sua mãe. - Yura não é feliz. Têm um bom apartamento e Kohako é um bom advogado. A que está esperando para casar-se?

Rin deixou escapar um profundo suspiro.

-# Não sei mamãe, mas acredito que não é nosso assunto.

-# Você conhece o Kohako Bartram melhor que ninguém - protestou Kaguya. - Está fazendo muito mal a sua irmã.

-# Muitos casais vivem juntos hoje em dia sem estar casados.

-# Mas Kohako estava disposto a casar-se contigo, não é verdade? - disse Kaguya ressentidamente. - Yura está muito doída e lhe incomoda cada vez que o pai de sua filha se mostra interessado em você.

-# Mamãe, Kohako não tem nenhum interesse por mim - disse Rin com desespero. Era evidente que sua mãe não a escutava.

Aquela conversa era sem dúvida conseqüência de um ligação de Yura à sua mãe como já havia ocorrido outras vezes. Nessas ocasiões, Kaguya chamava a sua filha mais velha e lhe repetia o que Yura tinha contado, acrescentando suas próprias opiniões e comentários dos problemas que tinham. Kaguya se mostrava muito preocupada com a relação de Yura com o Kohako e ignorava os sentimentos de Rin.

Por que tinha que lhe jogar na cara os problemas que tinham? Por que tinha que suportar os comentários ferinos de sua irmã? O mais duro era o modo em que sua mãe a fazia sentir culpada de que a vida de Yura não fosse tão perfeita quanto desejava.

Rin era consciente de que cada vez que Yura se zangava com ela, conseguia pôr ao resto da família do seu lado. Passariam umas semanas até que sua mãe a chamasse de novo.

Yura tinha o mesmo caráter que sua mãe e Kaguya se sentia identificada com ela. Sua mãe sempre havia sentido preferências por sua filha mais nova e nunca tinha tratado de dissimular. Desde pequena, Yura tinha tido problemas de coração e todos se derrubaram em atendê-la. Embora se tenha recuperado completamente, não tinha deixado de ser o centro de atenção da família e depois, seus pais não tinham deixado de protegê-la.

Ela sempre tinha sido a ovelha negra da família. Seus gostos pela roupa e suas afeições nunca haviam sido do agrado de sua mãe, que considerava que lhe faltava o toque feminino que devia ter toda mulher. Os momentos mais felizes de sua infância os tinha passado com seu falecido avô, quem em seus momentos livres restaurava carros antigos. Na adolescência tinha prestado mais atenção aos carros que aos meninos que os conduziam, ao contrário que suas amigas. Nesse aspecto tinha sido muito tímida, especialmente à vista do êxito de sua irmã mais nova. De fato, os meninos tinham começado a perseguir a Yura quando contava com tão somente treze anos.

Tinha conhecido ao Kohako em um ginásio quando ela tinha dezoito anos. Primeiro se fizeram amigos e logo começaram a sair juntos. Mas aquilo já era parte do passado, pensou Rin tratando de conter seus sentimentos. Ele lhe tinha sido infiel com sua própria irmã, o que não era de surpreender, já que Yura era muito mais atrativa e coquete que ela. Com estas idéias na cabeça, Rin se foi à cama.

À manhã seguinte quando chegou para trabalhar, Bankotsu Tyler estava lustrando o carro que conduzia.

Rin o observou e analisou os motivos pelos que o fugia. Era jovem, atraente e estava solteiro, mas encontrava-o um pouco arrogante e presunçoso. Levava duas semanas trabalhando na Imperial e era muito bom no que fazia.. Ainda não o tinha ouvido queixar-se das condições daquele emprego. O horário era ruim e o salário escasso, para não falar dos clientes caprichosos.

Era um homem solitário e de poucas palavras, como ela. Quanto tempo fazia que não tinha um encontro?

Muito tempo, reconheceu Rin e se aproximou dele.

-# Segue de pé a proposta de ir às corridas de Silverstone?

Bankotsu continuou tirando brilho à carroceria do carro.

-# Possivelmente - respondeu Bankotsu misterioso.

Sua resposta a desconcertou. Sentiu-se envergonhada por ter sido tão direta.

-# Bem, quando o souber com segurança, diga-me.

-# Não, não me entendeste - disse Bankotsu agarrando-a pelo braço para impedir que partisse. - Claro que segue em pé.

Era um homem frio como o gelo. Rin se sentiu incômoda ao ver o gesto de satisfação de Bankotsu. Sentiu vontade de sair correndo. Em seu lugar, dedicou-lhe um forçado sorriso. Se estava pensando em que por fim a tinha conquistado, logo se daria conta de quão equivocado estava.

********************************************************

Seis semanas depois de sua visita anterior, Sesshomaru retornou a Londres do sul da França. Jaken foi a recolhê-lo ao aeroporto e lhe entregou um envelope.

Surpreso, Sesshomaru levantou uma sobrancelha.

-# O que é isto? - perguntou.

-# Suikotsu Zolottas me pediu que o entregue antes de que abandone o aeroporto.

Sesshomaru o abriu e tirou um cartão de felicitação assinada por sua primo.

-# Mas se não é meu aniversário - disse confuso.

Jaken estava nervoso e não disse nada. Já no estacionamento Sesshomaru se deteve escassos metros da limusine que seu assistente lhe indicou. Por fim encontrou uma explicação para sua curiosidade. Seu desconcerto traduziu-se em satisfação. Era o mesmo carro em que tinha visto a bonita ruiva da última vez que esteve no aeroporto. Não podia acreditar que Suikotsu lhe tivesse dado essa grata surpresa.

-# Seu primo estava empenhado em surpreendê-lo - disse Jaken. Sentia-se obrigado a lhe dar uma explicação. - Disse-me que ele se ocuparia de contratar a limusine para o fim de semana, mas acredito que...

-# Não há problema - interrompeu-o, sem tirar seus brilhantes olhos negros da mulher que saía do carro.

Nem sequer o uniforme de chofer podia esconder a perfeição de seu corpo. Era magra e de cintura fina. Movia-se com a graça de uma bailarina. A imaginou vestida de seda.

Seda que com suas mãos faria deslizar por suas curvas até deixar sua fina e suave pele ao descoberto.

Nem sequer lhe tinha passado pela cabeça que ela pudesse resistir a seus encantos. Estava acostumado a que cada vez que desejava uma mulher, fosse quem fosse, conseguia tê-la entre seus braços. Ninguém lhe tinha resistido nunca. Só em alguma ocasião teve que se conter quando a mulher pela que se havia sentido atraído era a esposa ou noiva de algum de seus amigos.

-#Tenho que adverti-lo de que seus guarda-costas estão preocupados com esta mudança de última hora em seus planos - continuou Jaken. - Não houve tempo de comprovar as referências desta companhia.

-# Não importa, agrada-me esta mudança - disse Sesshomaru arrastando as palavras.

Toda sua atenção estava posta na jovem, que estava fazendo uma última revisão à limusine.

Caminhava ereta e com a cabeça alta. Se faria difícil? Se assim fosse, seria mais divertido. Ele gostavam dos desafios. Lastimava que tão somente tivesse um fim de semana.

-# É uma empresa pequena. A qualidade do serviço pode que não seja a que o senhor esteja acostumado.

Um sorriso pícaro começou a desenhar-se na sensual boca de Sesshomaru.

-# Pode ser que os serviços que oferecem vão além dos que recebi em outras companhias – disse Sesshomaru com um sorriso pícaro. - Temo que terá que procurar outro modo para retornar ao escritório.

Nesse momento, Jaken pegou a indireta e se rendeu ante o que era evidente.

******************************************************

Rin estava de mau humor. Seu chefe lhe tinha advertido que o novo cliente era um multimilionário estrangeiro e que devia tratá-lo como a um deus para que voltasse a contratá-los. Estava surpreendida de que tivessem encarregado aquele trabalho a ela; sempre contava com seus companheiros masculinos para os melhores trabalhos. Essa mudança, embora fosse só por uma vez, agradava-lhe. Antes de que Rin saísse para o aeroporto, Limusines Imperial tinha recebido a visita dos guarda-costas de Sesshomaru. Aquilo não era o habitual entre os clientes da companhia. Haviam inspecionado minuciosamente o carro que Rin estava acostumado a conduzir e tinham comprovado suas referências.

Tinham-lhe advertido que estaria vigiada em todo momento e, de fato, não a tinham deixado de observar desde que tinha chegado ao estacionamento do aeroporto como se de um filme de gángsters se tratasse.

De repente se encontrou com o olhar do homem que caminhava para ela. Sentiu como se o tempo se detivera. Era alto, esbelto e tão bonito, que sentiu que o peito lhe encolhia e não podia respirar. Não podia deixar de olhá-lo.

-# Senhor Taisho - conseguiu dizer Rin com voz tranqüila e calma apesar de seu sobressalto.

-# Você é...?

-# Rin Mitchell - disse ela enquanto segurava a porta do assento traseiro para que ele entrasse.

-# Rin - disse ele como se saboreasse seu nome. - Assim a chamarei.

Nunca tinha ouvido uma voz tão profunda e masculina. Resultava tão cálida e sensual que se estremeceu.

-# Prefiro que me chame Mitchell - respondeu ela em um intento para manter as distâncias.

Sesshomaru a olhou fixamente. Não estava acostumado a que o contradisseram. De perto, não era tão alta como lhe tinha parecido. Mediria um metro e setenta, calculou Sesshomaru. Sua exagerada profissionalidade era tão só uma fachada. Era um bom observador e tinha podido apreciar um ligeiro estremecimento nela.

-# Eu prefiro Rin - murmurou com suavidade.

Desconcertada, ela levantou o queixo e o olhou diretamente a seus brilhantes olhos negros. Sua boca se ficou seca e seu coração começou a pulsar com força como se fosse sair do peito. Sesshomaru contemplou seus suaves e grossos lábios e seguiu baixando o olhar até chegar a seus peitos. Era seu maneira de deixar claro que uma mulher o atraía. Depois de uns segundos, voltou a levantar a vista e se encontrou de novo com seus olhos.

Aturdida, Rin desviou o olhar de seu rosto. Sesshomaru entrou rapidamente no carro e ela fechou a porta. Sentou-se ao volante e notou como lhe suavam as mãos. Como se tinha atrevido a olhá-la como se fosse uma mercadoria? Possivelmente ela mesma o tivesse provocado pelo modo em que o tinha olhado tão fixamente, mas qualquer mulher teria feito o mesmo em seu lugar. Era um homem muito atraente. Sentiu como ficava ruborizada e decidiu apertar o intercomunicador e concentrar-se em seu trabalho.

-# Quer tomar alguma coisa? - perguntou ela.

-# Vejo que não há água mineral sem gás na geladeira.

Rin tinha a teoria de que os ricos eram suscetíveis até o mais mínimo detalhe e aquilo o confirmava. Provavelmente, seu estômago era incapaz de tolerar as borbulhas dos típicos refrescos que havia na geladeira e por isso precisava beber água mineral. Deteve o carro no primeiro posto de gasolina por qual passaram e, justo quando Rin ia sair, o vidro que os separava baixou.

-# Por que paramos?

Rin ficou surpreendida e se girou para olhá-lo.

-# Se quiser água mineral sem gás, não se preocupe que a terá. Meu chefe me disse que considerasse qualquer desejo seu como uma ordem.

-# Pois meu desejo é... - murmurou Sesshomaru Taisho com voz aveludada.

Rin o olhou fixamente, atraída por seu magnetismo. Seu cabelo prateado quase branco contrastava com a escura pele do assento. Tinha o rosto bronzeado e sua boca resultava muito sensual por seus finos lábios.

Fazendo um esforço, Rin desviou o olhar daqueles perturba-dores olhos escuros. Sentia um nó no estômago, como se fora uma adolescente.

Entrou na loja do posto de gasolina. Logo que sentia as pernas. Aquele tipo estava paquerando com ela.

Não era a primeira vez que lhe passava. Por que de repente se sentia como uma adolescente?

Absorta em seus pensamentos, pagou a garrafa de água e se deu a volta para sair da loja. Um forte guarda-costas lhe impediu o passo.

-# Quem lhe autorizou a deter a limusine sem nos avisar? - reprovou-lhe. - Deixou ao senhor Taisho só no carro desprotegido. Como pode ser tão estúpida?

Rin ficou pasmada ante o tom daquelas palavras.

-# Ninguém me disse que teria que pedir permissão ou que...

-# Para que acredita que estamos aqui? Não se desvie da rota pré determinada - advertiu-lhe.

Desconcertada, Rin retornou ao carro. Entregou a garrafa de água mineral sem sequer girar-se para olhá-lo e ligou o motor. Estava zangada por aquela reprimenda que considerava injusta.

Limusines Imperial era uma pequena empresa e seu principal negócio provinha dos casamentos e de todo tipo de celebrações. Não estava acostumada a levar a ricos empresários estrangeiros como passageiros e muito menos a observar complexas medidas de segurança. Quanto antes chegasse a seu destino, antes se desfaria dele.

-# O que passou na loja? - perguntou Sesshomaru.

-# Como diz? - disse Rin, pálida como a cera.

-# O que disse meu guarda-costas - Perguntou, referindo-se ao Dolius, chefe de sua escolta.

Da limusine, Sesshomaru tinha visto como Rin se pôs em atitude defensiva, levantando a queixo em um intento de mostrar seu orgulho. Havia sentido o impulso de sair do carro e dizer ao Dolius que se metesse com os de seu mesmo sexo e tamanho se o que procurava era briga.

-# Ah, sim, queria saber por que paramos - respondeu Rin lhe tirando importância ao assunto.

Sesshomaru não acreditou no que lhe havia dito. Tinha visto os gestos com os que Dolius se dirigiu a ela.

-# Disse algo que a incomodou - perguntou Sesshomaru, para quem era evidente que Rin estava zangada.

-# Claro que não!

Rin não estava disposta a dizer nada que pudesse prejudicar a uma pessoa com a que tinha que trabalhar.

Certo de que lhe mentia, Sesshomaru estava furioso. Por mais que tratasse de dissimular, era evidente que ela tinha se zangado. Além disso, estava conduzindo muito devagar e fazendo toda classe de sinais desnecessários. O que menos lhe agradou foi quando Rin fechou o vidro de separação.

Rin tratou de não recordar a semana tão horrível que tinha tido. Um calafrio percorreu suas costas.

Tinha tratado de dar uma oportunidade ao Bankotsu Tyler e tinha pago caro por isso. No primeiro encontro ele a tinha levado em seu carro a um estacionamento e tinha tentado ultrapassar-se com ela, como que se tratasse de uma mulher de rua. Ela o tinha rechaçado e a situação tinha sido uma experiência muito desagradável. Possivelmente tivesse sido sua culpa por lhe dar falsas esperanças. Em comparação, era divertida aquela sensação de adolescente que lhe produzia Sesshomaru Taisho. Era como uma fantasia, pensou Rin e apertou o pedal do acelerador.

Sesshomaru nunca se havia sentido tão ignorado por uma mulher, assim decidiu trocar sua tática e tomou o telefone intercomunicador.

-# Tome a próxima saída. Há um hotel ali. Faremos uma parada para descansar.

-# É uma parada programada? - perguntou Rin.

-# Não tenho programado nada para este fim de semana. Não estou trabalhando.

Rin imaginou o desconcerto que se produziria no carro dos guarda-costas quando vissem que a limusine se desviava da rota e sorriu. Evitou olhar a seu passageiro. A seus vinte e cinco anos, era consciente de que era uma tolice sonhar com um homem que logo se conhecia.

Chegaram a um acolhedor, hotel rural e Rin desceu e lhe abriu a porta do carro.

-# Odeio estar encerrado em um carro durante horas - disse Sesshomaru com sua voz profunda. - Tomaremos um café.

Rin o olhou alarmada.

-# Obrigada, senhor, mas ficarei esperando-o na limusine - repôs Rin levantando o queixo para olhá-lo diretamente nos olhos.

-# Não se trata de um convite, é uma ordem.

Sem saber o que fazer, lhe manteve o olhar durante uns segundos que lhe fizeram intermináveis.

Sentiu que ficava rubra e baixou a vista. Possivelmente aquele descanso era uma maneira de assegurar-se de que seu chofer se mantinha alerta. Isso tinha sentido. Fechou a limusine e o seguiu.

O chefe de sua escolta correu a toda pressa para eles. Sesshomaru Taisho lhe disse algo em grego. Foi breve, mas em seguida o guarda-costas ficou impávido, disse umas palavras que Rin interpretou como de desculpa e se afastou.

Uma vez dentro do hotel, Rin se sentiu incômoda. Aquele lugar parecia uma luxuosa casa de campo e se sentiu desconjurado. Sesshomaru se desembrulhava como se levasse ali toda a vida.

-# Sente-se comigo - disse a Rin, lhe indicando com a mão que se sentasse na poltrona que havia junto a grande chaminé de mármore.

Ela fixou seu olhar no fogo.

-# Não acredito que seja apropriado, senhor - respondeu.

-# Deixe que eu me preocupe com o que é adequado.

-# Se isto for um descanso em meu trabalho, então estou em meu tempo livre e tenho direito a fazer o que quiser.

-# O único que lhe peço humildemente é que tome um café comigo.

Humildemente? Rin se conteve para evitar estalar em gargalhadas. Por seu porte e a segurança em si mesmo com que se comportava, era evidente que aquele homem não conhecia o que era a humildade.

Por que insistia tanto no convite? O que pretendia?

-# Por que? - perguntou e levantou a cabeça. Seus olhos brilhavam com suspicácia.

Sesshomaru não entendia o motivo de sua obstinação. Do primeiro momento em que seus olhares se haviam cruzado no estacionamento do aeroporto, tinha advertido que aquela mulher se sentia atraída por ele.

Como tantas outras mulheres que tinha conhecido desde que era um adolescente, Rin tampouco havia conseguido dissimular a atração que sentia para ele. Mas não recordava a última vez que alguma o tinha resistido tanto. O estava pondo difícil. Possivelmente tinha perdido a prática em conquistar uma mulher. Ao fim e ao cabo, estava acostumado a que fossem elas as que virtualmente se lançavam a seus braços.

-# Gostaria de um pouco de companhia - murmurou.

Rin ficou desconcertada. Nunca antes um cliente tinha tratado de passar dos limites com ela. Tampouco via motivo para que desta vez fosse diferente. Vestida com aquele uniforme nada favorecedor, poucos homens se fixavam nela quando estava trabalhando.

-# Está casada? - perguntou de repente Sesshomaru, curioso por conhecer o motivo de sua resistência.

-# Não.

-# Vive com alguém?

-# Tampouco.

Sesshomaru pôs uma mão sobre as costas de Rin e a dirigiu até o sofá.

-# Então, sente-se comigo.

Rin se deixou cair sobre o assento. Sesshomaru aproveitou sua confusão para tomar a palavra e lhe falar de um casamento a que tinha assistido recentemente naquele mesmo hotel. Seu relato resultou ser muito ameno e ela o olhava absorta, incapaz de retirar o olhar daquele rosto que tinha frente a ela. Tudo nele era fascinante.

Rin se tomou o café de um gole sem saboreá-lo. Em um dado momento, lhe pediu que tirasse a boina e ela aceitou, ruborizando-se ao sentir seu olhar aprovador. Logo, respondeu a cada uma das perguntas que ele lhe fez. Disse-lhe que tinha vinte e cinco anos, que estava solteira, que levava três anos trabalhando na Imperial e que sempre tinha gostado dos carros.

Em um princípio Rin pensou que o único motivo para ele lhe fazer aquelas perguntas era o de manter algum tema de conversação. Mas pouco a pouco, foi dando-se conta de que Sesshomaru parecia sentir-se atraído por ela e procurava algo mais. Por isso, quando suas suspeitas se confirmaram, tomou a boina e ficou de pé.

-# Olhe, sou sua motorista e meu único interesse é fazer bem meu trabalho - disse ela sem mais preâmbulos.

Desconcertado ante sua inesperada reação, Sesshomaru se levantou.

-# Isso é mentira - disse e lhe dirigiu um olhar gélido.

Rin ficou pálida ao ouvir suas palavras.

-# Pode-se admirar um quadro sem necessidade de comprá-lo - disse orgulhosa, levantando o queixo.

-# Reconheço que esta situação é estranha, mas...

-# Aqui não há nenhuma situação que valha - disse Rin zangada. - Estou trabalhando e não penso pôr em perigo meu emprego. Ganho a vida dirigindo limusines e você se permite o luxo de contratar as pessoas como eu por mero capricho.

-# Não me tomará por um esnobe, não é verdade?

-# Ah, não? - disse Rin levantando uma sobrancelha. Seus olhos verdes brilhavam furiosos - Você não pretende me pedir um encontro, tão somente quer deitar-se comigo.

Sesshomaru desejou lhe tirar a boina e desdobrar todos seus encantos sexuais até que ela caísse rendida a seus pés. Apertou os punhos. Estava zangado. Aquela mulher lhe tinha montado uma cena em um lugar público e o tinha deixado sem capacidade de resposta. Do outro lado da habitação, Dolius e outro dos guarda-costas olhavam para outro lugar, tratando de dissimular, o que lhe confirmou que não tinham perdido nenhum detalhe do que tinha se passado. Com o orgulho ferido, Sesshomaru viu como Rin se dirigia para a saída do hotel.

Rin chegou ao carro, meteu-se no assento do condutor e fechou dando uma portada. Era um ser cruel e calculador, pensou tremendo. Sentia raiva e impotência. De verdade tinha pensado que terminaria com ela em uma habitação daquele hotel? Estava claro que sim pelo modo em que tinha insistido em convidá-la para tomar o café. O que se tinha acreditado? Que se renderia a seus encantos tão facilmente? Possivelmente logo a houvesse premiado com uma boa gorjeta. De repente o viu aproximar-se pelo retrovisor e se ergueu no assento.

Sesshomaru ficou parado junto à porta do carro com o rosto congestionado, esperando que esta se abrisse. Estava disposto a esperar o tempo que fosse preciso para consegui-lo. Inrritada, Rin saiu rapidamente do carro e lhe abriu a porta do passageiro.

-# Obrigado - disse Sesshomaru com suavidade.

Rin pensou que nunca tinha odiado a nenhuma pessoa tanto como odiava a ele naquele momento.

Conduziu durante uma hora e evitou pensar no que tinha passado. Em um momento dado, deixou a auto-estrada e se internou em uma estrada rural.

O vidro que dividia o condutor e o passageiro se abriu.

-# Para que saiba, não vou por aí me deitando com qualquer uma - disse Sesshomaru.

-# Se quiser que o discutamos, venha para ver-me quando não estiver trabalhando e não tenha obrigação de tratá-lo com respeito.

-# Está me dizendo que no hotel me estava me tratando com respeito? - perguntou Sesshomaru se fazendo de surpreso.

Perguntou-o em um tom de voz que fez que Rin desejasse deter ali mesmo o carro e baixar-se.

-# Estava se passando da raia - disse Rin, furiosa, sentindo desejos de esbofeteá-lo. - Que classe de homem trataria de aproveitar-se de uma mulher que trabalha como chofer?

-# Um que trata de demonstrar que não é um esnobe.

Justo naquele momento, um trator se interpôs entre a limusine e o carro dos guarda-costas e Rin sorriu imaginando sua reação. Naquele momento, advertiu que havia um homem agachado a um lado da estrada. Foi o último que viu antes de que algo cinza e metálico golpeasse o carro. As rodas arrebentaram e perdeu o controle da limusine. Precipitaram-se sobre uma sarjeta ao lado da estrada e Rin sentiu uma forte sacudida quando o carro se deteve em seco.

Sua porta se abriu e viu aparecer ao Bankotsu junto a ela.

-# Bankotsu? - disse aturdida.

-# Dorme tranqüila, Rin - sussurrou-lhe.

Percebeu que ele levava uma pistola na mão. Sentiu uma forte dor no tórax; custava respirar. Fez um esforço por respirar. Bankotsu a carregou como se fosse um saco de batatas. Justo antes de perder os sentidos, ouviu-lhe dizer algo, mas não conseguiu entender o sentido de suas palavras.

-# Assim que te agrada de minha namorada, né? Já verão a surpresa que lhes vão levar os dois.

Sua vista se nublou e perdeu a consciência. Uns segundos mais tarde, seu passageiro fez o mesmo.

**OoOoOoOOoOooOooOooOOoOOoOOoOOooOOooOooOooOOooOooOOo**

**Olá pra todas!!!**

**Era pra eu ter colocado essa capitulo ontem mas não tive tempo.....**

**A tarde eu coloco o 2 capitulo......**

**Paty Saori: Di nada amiga tai como prometido, espero que aproveite a cada capitulo..**

**Hachi-chan: Espero que tenha apreciado o 1 capitulo beijão**

**Marilia Cullen black: Obrigada pelo elogio significa muito pra mim!!!! prometo não demora muito pra postar os capitulos.**

**Thata-chan: ual!!!! vc por aqui também!!?? Valeu miga Vc foi a primeira a ler mesmo.....e foi a primeira review dessa finc....**

**Meyllin: Tai o comecinho só pra deixar o povo mais curioso...**


	3. Capitulo 2

Sesshomaru foi o primeiro a recuperar os sentidos.

Olhou a seu redor tratando de encontrar algum detalhe que o fora familiar. Levantou-se da cama sobre a que estava deitado.

Observou à mulher inconsciente que estava do outro lado da cama. Já não levava posta a boina e um mecha de seu cabelo ruivo cobria parte de sua testa. Sua pele era branca como a neve. Parecia tão inocente... Mas não podia deixar-se enganar por seu aspecto. Sesshomaru sorriu para si.

Que distração tão perigosa tinha resultado ser Rin Mitchell! Tinha caído na armadilha que lhe havia preparado aquela mulher. Mas não encontrava uma explicação de por que tinha sido abandonada por seus companheiros de delito a mercê de sua vítima.

Rin começou a sair de seu estupor. Doía-lhe todo o corpo. Além disso, ainda com os olhos fechados, advertiu que estava deitada em uma cama e que usava o uniforme, por isso era evidente que algo não ia bem.

Abriu os olhos e se encontrou em uma habitação desconhecida. Recordou que Bankotsu a tinha atacado. Levou-se a mão ao peito e sentiu uma forte pressão. Abriu a jaqueta do uniforme e subiu a camisa. Tinha uma pequena marca vermelha. Não podia acreditar no que tinha passado. Parecia que lhe tinham disparado algum dardo tranqüilizador e por isso tinha estado inconsciente todo esse tempo. Mas, que razão podia ter Bankotsu para ter feito isso? E Sesshomaru Taisho? Onde estava seu passageiro?

Entre o horror e a surpresa que sentia, chegou à conclusão de que Bankotsu era um maníaco e a havia seqüestrado por havê-lo rechaçado. Aquilo a assustou e se levantou bruscamente. deu-se conta de que tinha perdido um sapato e se tirou o que tinha no pé.

Descalça, dirigiu-se para a porta aberta da habitação. O que viu a deixou sem fôlego e se ficou paralisada. Com a boca aberta, piscou repetidamente, adaptando uma expressão de assombro.

A escassos cem metros de onde se encontrava, havia uma praia de águas cristalinas. Ante aquela paisagem, Rin pensou que estava alucinando. Quando perdeu o sentido estava chovendo. Era o típico dia de primavera na Inglaterra: tão logo chovia como saía o sol. Entretanto, naquele momento o sol brilhava com força. Parecia que estava no Mediterrâneo. De repente, viu Sesshomaru aparecer entre as rochas da praia. Seu coração deu um tombo. Sentiu-se aliviada. Sesshomaru estava são e salvo. Não sabia por que, mas sua presença ali a reconfortava. O contemplou enquanto se aproximava dela. Sua jaqueta e sua gravata tinham desaparecido e levava a camisa cor cinza aberta, ressaltando seus largos ombros. Seu cabelo negro estava revolto e uma barba incipiente rodeava seus lábios e remarcava sua forte mandíbula. Mesmo assim, seguia estando muito atrativo. O coração lhe deu um tombo. Aquele homem, tinha um potente magnetismo sexual.

Sesshomaru a viu e ficou paralisado. Estudou-a com os olhos entrecerrados.

-# Onde estamos? - perguntou secamente.

Rin franziu o cenho. Não entendia por que ele fazia essa pergunta naquele tom. Parecia esperar uma resposta dela.

-# Não sei e você?

-# Como demônios vou saber? Não se faça de tola comigo.

Rin ficou tensa. Sem reparar em que estava descalça, Rin caminhou pela parte ensolarada do caminho.

De repente, advertiu o calor que desprendia o chão e sentiu como se queimava a planta dos pés. De uma salto havia à sombra de uma árvore próxima que havia junto à casa.

-# O que quer dizer?

-# Sei que está envolvida em meu seqüestro.

-# Como? - perguntou Rin contrariada.

-# Deve ser duro despertar e descobrir que seus comparsas a deixaram sozinha a mercê de sua vítima.

-# Meus comparsas? Do que me está acusando? - perguntou ela surpreendida.

-# Você conhecia o gorila que nos deixou inconscientes. Ouvi como você o chamava por seu nome.

Aturdida, Rin não podia pensar com claridade. Gorila? Acaso se referia ao Bankotsu? Claro que se referia a Bankotsu Ao fim e ao cabo, tinha-os atacado.

-# Bankotsu trabalha para a Limusines Imperial. Lembro que estava aturdida. Não sabia o que tinha passado. Depois, ele abriu a porta do carro e...

-# E você o chamou por seu nome - interrompeu-a Sesshomaru.

-# Estava confusa. Nesse momento, pensei que tínhamos sofrido um acidente - disse acariciando-se o cabelo. Soltou o prendedor que segurava seu cabelo e se esfregou a nuca. - Havia algo na estrada que fez que as rodas arrebentassem e o carro se detivera.

Sesshomaru a olhou com desprezo.

-# Se está tratando de me dizer que não tem nada que ver com este assunto, está perdendo o tempo. Além disso, está esgotando minha paciência e estou me zangando muito.

Rin ficou olhando-o fixamente.

-# Não está falando a sério. De verdade acredita que tenho algo a ver com o que nos aconteceu só porque conheço o Bankotsu? Ambos trabalhamos para a mesma companhia.

-# Deu-me a impressão que entre vocês havia algo muito mais íntimo - murmurou Sesshomaru arrastando as palavras.

Rin não estava disposta a admitir que tinha tido um encontro com ele. Não havia necessidade de entrar em detalhes que não contribuíam nada a aquele assunto.

-# O que quer dizer?

-# Referiu-se a você como sua namorada.

Rin sentiu que se ruborizava. Recordava vagamente algum comentário que Bankotsu fizera nesse sentido antes de perder o conhecimento.

-# Saí com ele uma vez, isso é tudo.

-# Isso não é tudo - disse zangado. - Aqui está acontecendo algo muito sério e você está metida nisto até as sobrancelhas.

-$ Não tenho nada que ver com o que está ocorrendo. Que conheça o Bankotsu não me faz responsável por seus atos - repreendeu-o. Estava sendo muito injusto com ela. Arrependia-se de ter saído com o Bankotsu, mas já não havia nada que fazer.

-# Não tenho tempo para estas tolices - disse Sesshomaru. aproximou-se dela e a agarrou pelos braços. - Hão-me seqüestrado. Minha vida corre perigo e não penso esperar tranqüilamente nesta ilha para ver qual é o seguinte passo que dão os seqüestradores.

-# Estamos em uma ilha? - perguntou Rin assombrada. A pressão dos fortes dedos de Sesshomaru em seus braços lhe estava fazendo mal.

Rin sempre se teve por uma mulher com mais altura que a média, mas ao lado de Sesshomaru se sentia pequena. Devia medir uns dois metros, pensou. Estava começando a assustar-se. Ele era muito forte, estava zangado e não atendia à razão.

Claro que não podia culpá-lo por sentir-se assim. Tinham-no seqüestrado. Certamente era certo que sua vida corria perigo. Não tinha mais remédio que admitir que, dadas as circunstâncias, era lógico que suspeitasse dela dada a familiaridade com a que se dirigiu para o Bankotsu.

-# Em que ilha estamos? - perguntou-lhe Sesshomaru. - Necessito que me diga tudo o que sabe para encontrar uma solução.

-# Já lhe disse! - exclamou Rin e de uma sacudida se desfez de suas mãos. - Não sei de nada, tem que acreditar em mim.

-# Pois não, não acredito. Tudo o que sei é que você era a isca e eu caí na armadilha.

Lentamente Rin deu uns passos para trás para afastar-se dele. Estava muito assustada. Depois de tudo, não conhecia Sesshomaru nem sabia como ia reagir ante aquela situação. Estava convencido de que ela guardava relação com os seqüestradores e podia ficar violento para tentar lhe surrupiar informação. Até faz apenas dez dias, teria se atrevido a fazer frente a Sesshomaru nessa mesma situação, mas depois da experiência com o Bankotsu tinha perdido a confiança nos homens.

Além disso, tinha-a agarrado fortemente pelos braços, o que a tinha deixado aterrorizada.

-# Eu não era a isca - disse Rin tratando de tranqüilizar-se e transmitir sinceridade. - Não tenho nada que ver com seu seqüestro e estou tão surpreendida como você.

-# Não acredito - repôs Sesshomaru enquanto observava os reflexos do sol sobre seu cabelo. Estava convencido que o tinha deixado solto sobre os ombros para distrai-lo. - Você era parte do plano até que seu namorado decidiu deixá-la.

-# Não é meu namorado, é só um imbecil com o que saí em uma única ocasião - gritou Rin.

-# Não acredito em suas mentiras! Quero que me dê respostas e que me dê isso agora mesmo –disse Sesshomaru. Seus olhos brilhavam com fúria. - pôs minha vida em perigo e me deve uma explicação, assim comece a falar.

Sua voz era profunda e escura. Sentiu-se ameaçada e um calafrio percorreu suas costas. Sem pensar, Rin se girou e saiu correndo pela praia. Ele saiu atrás dela gritando seu nome, mas não pôde alcançá-la porque era mais rápida que ele.

Sesshomaru se deteve ofegando. Tratou de recuperar o fôlego. Tinha percebido o medo nos olhos de Rin, mas não tinha pretendido assustá-la tanto. Ninguém o tinha olhado com aquele temor. Possivelmente algum homem a tivesse feito mal em alguma ocasião. Sentiu-se contrariado. Ele sempre tinha respeitado às mulheres e nunca tinha feito mal a nenhuma. Mas podia aproveitar a situação e usar aquele medo em seu próprio benefício. Sua vida dependia do que Rin Mitchell pudesse lhe contar.

*******************************************************

Rin correu através das dunas e, quando comprovou que Sesshomaru não a seguia, deteve-se. Viu-se rodeada de um pequeno rebanho de cabras. Decidiu manter-se afastada de Sesshomaru até que este se acalmasse. Lhe gelava o sangue ao pensar no Bankotsu. Certamente, aquele não fosse seu nome verdadeiro. Tinha começado a trabalhar na Limusines Imperial depois de que se fizesse a reserva do carro para Sesshomaru. Certamente o tinha feito para preparar o seqüestro. Agora entendia por que apenas se tinha relacionado com seus colegas de trabalho. Desde o primeiro momento, seu objetivo tinha sido seqüestrar a Sesshomaru Taisho. Mas não conseguia entender por que Bankotsu tinha demonstrado tanto interesse por ela e inclusive a tinha convidado a sair.

Refugiou-se do sol sob a sombra de umas árvores e tratou de esquecer a sede que sentia. Dali via o telhado da casa onde tinha despertado e, depois dela, uma pequena construção. Parecia um berço. Em qualquer direção que olhava, tão somente via o brilho do mar turquesa, a areia dourada e a frondosa vegetação. Era uma paisagem preciosa.

Estava sedenta. Teria dado algo por um pouco de água. Agora que o pensava, aquelas cabras deviam conseguir água em algum lugar. Inspecionou os arredores e, depois de umas árvores, encontrou uma correnteza fresca. Ajudando-se com as mãos, bebeu e se refrescou a cara. Acomodou-se na sombra e se deitou. Ao cabo de um momento, ficou adormecida.

Mais tarde, Rin despertou e o primeiro que fez foi olhar seu relógio. Tinha dormido umas quantas horas. Já estava anoitecendo e decidiu retornar à praia. Pelo caminho tropeçou em uma pedra afiada e se fez um corte em um pé, que começou a sangrar abundantemente. Sentou-se e examinou a ferida. Tinha mau aspecto e decidiu fazer um torniquete com uma parte de tecido que arrancou de sua calça. Recordou ter ouvido que a água salgada era um bom anti-séptico para as feridas e, mancando, chegou até o mar. Do alto de uma rocha, tratou de molhar o pé.

Sesshomaru acabou sua quinta volta à ilha. À medida que a tarde tinha avançado, sua preocupação por Rin tinha aumentado. A tinha procurado por todos os lugares sem encontrá-la.

Por fim a viu de pé, no alto de uma rocha, apoiada em uma só perna. Tratava de manter o equilíbrio. Não parecia consciente do perigo que corria ao fio das rochas naquela postura tão estranha.

Saiu correndo a seu encontro.

-# Rin! - chamou-a. Era um tom de voz autoritário, acostumado como estava Cristos a dar ordens. - Volte aqui.

Ela se virou para olhá-lo justo quando estava a ponto de introduzir o pé em uma poça que havia encontrado entre as rochas. Nesse momento, perdeu o equilíbrio. Escorregou sobre a superfície molhada das rochas e caiu na água. Havia uma forte corrente e a água era profunda, por isso não fazia pé e se afundou. Rapidamente, Sesshomaru se atirou de cabeça na água para socorrê-la.

Rin se agitava entre as ondas e cada vez lhe custava mais trabalho respirar. De repente, uns braços fortes a rodearam e a levaram à superfície. Sesshomaru a levou nadando de volta à borda.

-# Estou bem - disse ela ofegando.

Estava assustada. O medo que tinha passado durante aqueles intermináveis segundos sob a água fez que seus olhos se enchessem de lágrimas e, embora tratou das controlar, não o conseguiu.

-# O que ocorreu a seu pé? - perguntou Sesshomaru ao vê-la mancar uma vez que chegaram à areia da praia.

-# Cortei-me com uma pedra.

Com gesto de preocupação, ele se inclinou e a tomou em seus braços para levá-la ao interior da casa. No banheiro, Rin não pôde parar de tremer.

-# Tranqüilize-se. Não vai acontecer nada - assegurou-lhe Sesshomaru com voz reconfortante. - Comigo estará a salvo, de acordo?

Rin o olhou nos olhos e o ritmo de seu coração se acelerou.

-# De acordo - admitiu depois de uns segundos. - Agora, será melhor que tome um banho.

-# Me deixe ver seu pé - disse ele. Agachou-se e, tomando o pé entre suas mãos, estudou-o. - Não acredito que o convenha molhar a ferida.

-# Estou cheia de salitre e preciso me lavar. Além disso tenho arranhões nas pernas.

Sesshomaru a olhou fixamente. Tinha o cabelo revolto e o sol tinha queimado sua pálida pele. Seus olhos verdes brilhavam com intensidade. Baixou o olhar até deter-se nas pernas de Rin. Suas coxas eram longas, seus tornozelos finos e seus pés pequenos.

Retirou bruscamente o olhar. Sentia-se muito atraído por Rin e apenas se podia conter.

-# Tem umas pernas incríveis - disse com sinceridade.

Ela se ruborizou e se girou para abrir o grifo da banheira.

-# Serei rápida - anunciou Rin, advertindo nesse momento que ele também estava molhado.

Antes de sair do banheiro, Sesshomaru se deu meia volta e a olhou.

-# Tome cuidado com o que faz na água. Não vá afogar se outra vez.

-# Subi na rocha para tratar de lavar a ferida para desinfetá-la.

-# Quase se afoga por limpar uma ferida? - perguntou Sesshomaru. - Me diga uma coisa, por que fugiu de mim? Saiba que não estou disposto a perder mais tempo correndo atrás de você. Tenho coisas mais importantes que fazer que passar a tarde procurando-a.

-# Eu não lhe pedi que me procurasse. Estava zangada. Tinha despertado em um lugar desconhecido junto a um tipo zangado que tudo o que fazia era me acusar de tomar parte em seu seqüestro - disse e se deteve recordando que era ele o que a tinha resgatado do mar e ainda não o tinha agradecido. Com voz suave, acrescentou. - Obrigada por me salvar.

-# Não há por que. Mas saiba que não estou disposto a deixar que nada de mau lhe ocorra. Se você tiver algo que ver com meu seqüestro, quero estar presente quando a polícia te prender.

Rin lhe dirigiu um olhar furioso.

-# Saia daqui!

Sesshomaru se encolheu de ombros e saiu do banheiro. Fechou a porta e sorriu. Era muito fácil conseguir zangá-la.

Rin se meteu na banheira, feita de pequenos mosaicos multicoloridos. O chão era de mármore. Todos os detalhes estavam perfeitamente cuidados. Por fora, parecia uma casa simples, mas seu interior era tremendamente luxuoso.

Quando terminou de banhar-se, enrolou-se em uma grande toalha e saiu ao dormitório. As paredes estavam pintadas de um azul intenso e no centro havia uma grande cama com uma bonita cabeceira esculpida em madeira.

Sesshomaru apareceu pela porta. Levava o cabelo molhado para trás e estava recém barbeado.

-# Usei a ducha de fora.

Surpreendida, Rin se fixou em que usava umas bonitas calças na cor bege e uma camisa de manga curta negra.

-# De onde tirou essa roupa?

-# Encontrei uma de minhas malas. Emprestarei-lhe uma de minhas camisas - disse Sesshomaru. Deixe que veja como está seu pé. encontrei um estojo de primeiro socorros na cozinha.

Inclinou-se e tomou seu pé para observar a ferida. Rin sentiu suas mãos frias sobre sua pele. Desejou acariciar seu cabelo, mas resistiu a tentação e ficou sentada enquanto ele se empregava com o desinfetante e as gazes.

-# Percorreu a casa? - perguntou Rin, tratando de afastar seus pensamentos dele.

-# Este lugar parece um refúgio para recém casados ao que nos trouxeram para que desfrutemos. O quarto do lado está cheio de flores e há uma garrafa de champanha esperando para que a desarrolhemos.

-# Um refúgio para recém casados?

-# Sim. Alguém que se vai a uma ilha deserta como esta, não procura estar acompanhado de pessoas desconhecidas.

Rin vestiu a camisa que ele lhe tinha dado e enrolou as mangas. Fechou-se os botões e deixou cair a toalha. Sesshomaru a observou, consciente de que sob sua camisa ela estava nua. O algodão da camisa era tão fino que podia adivinhar seus rosados mamilos e a suave sombra de pêlo sob seu ventre. Era uma situação estranha estar com uma mulher meio nua em que mal confiava, pensou Sesshomaru. Sentia-se como um adolescente que só conhecesse o sexo através de sua imaginação.

-# Tudo o que quero agora é comer algo - disse Rin saindo da habitação em direção à cozinha.

-# Sabe cozinhar?

-# Meus pratos são conhecidos no mundo inteiro - brincou ela e abriu a geladeira. - Centenas de homens me suplicaram um assento em minha mesa.

-# E o que tem feito para reconfortá-los?

Rin sentiu como suas bochechas ardiam e se ruborizou. Fez como se não o tivesse ouvido. Sentia-se atraída fisicamente por Sesshomaru Taisho. Nunca lhe tinha estado com nenhum outro homem, nem sequer com Kohako. Retirou os olhos de Sesshomaru e tratou de pensar em outra coisa, para que ele não se desse conta da reação que lhe provocava.

Ele a observou enquanto fritava uns ovos. Parecia impressionado, como se nunca tivesse visto fazerem isso antes.

-# Como acredita que nos trouxeram até aqui? - perguntou Rin e se sentou à mesa para comer.

-# Acredito que nos trouxeram em avião até algum aeroporto próximo e depois de navio até a ilha. É uma maneira um tanto peculiar de voltar para casa.

-# Para casa?

-# Estamos em uma ilha grega.

-# Como pode estar tão seguro? - disse Rin surpreendida.

-# Eu sei. Não esqueça que sou grego. Há algo no ar que respiramos, na luz que nos ilumina que me diz isso.

Rin não disse nada e começou a comer. Era um homem seguro de si mesmo, acostumado a ter sempre a razão.

-# Vou para cama - anunciou Rin quando acabou de comer.

-# Trate de descansar. Levantaremo-nos ao amanhecer e faremos uma grande fogueira para que nos vejam. Espero que tenhamos um pouco de sorte e alguém se aproxime para ver o que acontece.

Rin pensou que era uma boa idéia, mas não o disse. Meteu-se na cama e fechou os olhos.

Imediatamente, adormeceu.

-# Temos que nos levantar - ouviu que uma voz masculina sussurrava a escassos centímetros dela.

Abriu os olhos e viu o rosto de Sesshomaru junto ao dele. Era muito bonito e masculino, duas qualidades que raramente se davam unidas. Sentia-se descansada.

-# Passamos a noite na mesma cama?

-# Sim e quero que saiba que é a primeira vez que durmo com uma mulher sem ter sexo.

Rin o olhou fixamente enquanto analisava o que acabava de dizer. Olhou-o com fúria e sentiu suas bochechas quentes. Cobriu-se com o lençol e se incorporou bruscamente.

**Olá gente !!!!! tai o segundo capitulo bem atrasado beijos**


	4. Capitulo 3

Sesshomaru observou divertido como Rin, alarmada, saía da cama a toda pressa. Surpreendeu-lhe que inclusive recém levantada estivesse tão bonita. Seu cabelo caía em suaves ondas ao redor de sua cara ovalada.

Vestida tão somente com sua camisa, estava muito atrativa.

-# Não pretenderá que acredite que é a primeira vez que dorme com um homem.

-# Pois assim é - repôs Rin levantando o queixo.

Sesshomaru ficou paralisado.

-# Acaso é lésbica?

-# Sabe perfeitamente o que quero dizer.

-# Não me conte mentiras - disse Sesshomaru se deixando cair sobre os travesseiros.

Rin se cruzou de braços.

-# Por que acredita que são mentiras? - disse ela. Apesar de que estava furiosa com ele, no fundo estava desfrutando daquela conversação.

-# Não posso acreditar que ainda seja virgem.

-# Acaso acredita que me envergonho disso?

Ficaram em silêncio. Sesshomaru não podia sair de sua surpresa. Rin se ruborizou. Desejou não ter tirado o tema e se foi ao banheiro. Por que se sentia tão envergonhada do que acaba de lhe revelar?

Sempre tinha sido tímida com os meninos e Kohako tinha sido seu único namorado formal. Dois meses depois de começarem a sair juntos, ele se tinha partido a trabalhar ao estrangeiro durante um ano. Apesar da distância, tinham mantido sua relação. Quando Kohako retornou a Londres, pediu-lhe que se casasse com ele.

Mas ela não se sentiu preparada para dar o passo e lhe pediu tempo para pensar. Então, sua irmã se cruzou em seu caminho.

*

*

Então Rin era virgem, pensou Sesshomaru. Possivelmente isso fosse o que lhe dava um ar tão especial e a fizesse tão atrativa. A intensidade de seu desejo estava começando a ser incontrolável.

Rin se surpreendeu ao encontrar roupa de mulher em um dos armários da habitação.

-# De quem acredita que será tudo isto? - perguntou.

Sesshomaru se aproximou e tomou um vestido.

-# Não sei, mas estou certo que este lhe servirá muito bem.

É vulgar - disse ela aproximando o vestido a seu corpo. Era muito curto, com finas alças e um grande decote.

Encontrou um par de sandálias no armário e as pôs. Ficavam grandes, mas algo seria melhor que caminhar descalça.

Sesshomaru olhou o tamanho de um dos objetos. Estava convencido de que era do tamanho de Rin, assim não podia ser tão somente uma coincidência. Alguém tinha preparado minuciosamente tudo aquilo. Por isso não surpreendeu-se quando abriu outro dos armários e encontrou roupa masculina.

Depois de comprovar o estado do pé de Rin, Sesshomaru foi barbear se.

Rin escolheu um biquíni violeta para usar e se atou uma canga à cintura. Percorreu com o olhar a habitação e reparou na garrafa de champanha que estava junto aos ramos de flores que Cristos havia mencionado. Algumas floresceram e já estavam murchas. Levantou uma das flores e descobriu uma nota.

-# Sesshomaru! - chamou-o. - O que é isto? - acrescentou e entregou a parte de papel.

O arqueou uma sobrancelha enquanto o lia.

-# Está escrito em grego. De onde o tirou?

-# Estava aí em cima da mesa - respondeu Rin assinalando as flores.

-# Ontem não estava - disse entrecerrando os olhos. - Se não, o teria visto.

-# O vi ao levantar a flor. O que é o que diz?

Sesshomaru soltou uma gargalhada irônica.

-# Diz que não nos farão mal e que nos deixarão em liberdade embora não se pague o resgate. Como se você não soubesse!

-# Do que está falando?

-# Disto - disse enrugando o papel e atirando-o ao chão. - Esta nota não estava aqui ontem à noite. É evidente que foi você quem a pôs aí. Não trate de dissimular. Sei que você tomou parte em meu seqüestro - acrescentou zangado. - Agora o único que me preocupa é meu avô. Tem oitenta e três anos e sua saúde é débil. Já sofreu bastante com a morte de meus pais e minha irmã pequena e não suportará meu desaparecimento.

-# O que acha? Que minha família não estará preocupada também? - espetou-lhe Rin. - Não sei por que suspeita de mim.

-# Está muito claro. Você encontrou essa nota. Além disso, em lugar de me ter encerrado em uma habitação de má morte, estou retido em uma praia impressionante com uma ruiva muito atraente.

-# A próxima vez que encontre uma nota não lhe direi nada. Ainda não sei por que acredita que tenho algo que ver com os seqüestradores.

-# São muitas as coincidências. A primeira vez que a vi foi faz seis semanas e...

-# Seis semanas, onde me viu? - interrompeu-o Rin surpreendida.

-# Fixei-me em você no estacionamento do aeroporto. O vento tinha tirado sua boina e a vi correndo atrás dela. Não pude deixar de observá-la. Pareceu-me uma mulher muito bonita. Nunca acre-ditei que voltaria a vê-la. Mas, quando retornei a Londres e graças a meu primo, você ia ser minha chofer durante o fim de semana.

Rin não recordava a situação, mas seus comentários conseguiram que seu aborrecimento desaparecesse. Se tinha fixado nela seis semanas antes e ainda a recordava. Ruborizou-se.

-# Graças a seu primo?

-# Suikotsu fez as gestões para contratar à companhia de limusines à que trabalha. Supõe-se que você era minha surpresa.

Aquilo a zangou., Por um momento se havia sentido adulada de que a achasse atraente. Agora entendia por que seu chefe a tinha escolhido para aquele serviço. Provavelmente o primo de Sesshomaru havia solicitado que fosse ela a condutora da limusine.

-# Seu primo pensou que o aluguel do carro incluía meus serviços? - perguntou Rin. Seus intensos olhos verdes brilhavam com fúria.

-# Não é o que hei dito. A intenção de meu primo era que a conhecesse. Isso é tudo.

-# Eu não o vejo assim. Acaba de dizer que eu era sua surpresa. Nunca ouvi nada mais machista. Seu primo encontra-me, assegura-se que eu seja sua chofer e agora resulta que seu seqüestro é minha culpa. Lembra que foi você quem quis que parássemos nesse hotel.

-# Arrisquei-me muito. Não escutei os conselhos de meu guarda-costas. Tinha mais interesse em você.

-# Assim será minha culpa que seu apetite sexual seja insaciável.

-# É sempre assim de arisca com os homens que a desejam?

Rin o propiciou com uma sonora bofetada e ela mesma se surpreendeu de sua reação.

-# É isso o mais forte que pode bater? Me teria feito mais dano se me tivesse dado um murro.

-# Sinto muito, não queria fazê-lo - disse Rin envergonhada, observando a marca que lhe tinha deixado na bochecha.

-# O perdão tem um preço. Se quiser que a perdoe, terá que deixar que a beije. E se não gostar, não voltarei a beijá-la nunca mais.

Rin levantou o queixo. Seus verdes olhos brilhavam incrédulos.

-# Estou segura de que eu não gostarei. Economize-a vergonha.

-# Prefiro correr o risco.

Estava tão próximo a ela, que podia sentir o calor do corpo de Sesshomaru. Um calafrio percorreu suas costas. Sentia a boca seca. Seu sentido comum lhe dizia que se afastasse dele, mas ficou paralisada enquanto Sesshomaru aproximava lentamente sua boca à sua.

-# Sei que não vou gostar - sussurrou Rin, confiando em que assim fosse.

Os lábios de Sesshomaru roçaram os do Rin. Sempre tinha sonhado com um beijo como aquele. Entregue ao prazer, rodeou-o com seus braços. O sabor de sua boca a excitou. De fato, tudo nele a excitava.

Sesshomaru tratou de separar-se para respirar, mas ela o impediu e se estreitou contra seu corpo, Se fundiram em um quente e profundo beijo. Ele movia sua língua com destreza e Rin ofegou, deixando-se levar pelo desejo que sentia. Sabia que tinha que separar-se dele, mas todo seu corpo o desejava intensamente.

Sesshomaru respirava pausadamente.

-# Vamos à cama.

Contrariada pela rapidez que as coisas estavam acontecendo, Rin o olhou nos olhos. Desejava entregar-se a ele sem lhe importar seu orgulho ou sua própria dignidade.

As fortes e cálidas mãos de Sesshomaru subiram por sua cintura até acariciar seus peitos. Ela arqueou acostas e desfrutou da cálida sensação que sentia entre suas coxas. Estava completamente excitada e ele sabia. Seu olhar era o de um homem acostumado a que as mulheres se entregassem a ele e aceitassem a todos seus desejos.

Rin tratou de controlar-se e se separou dele.

-# Recorda que íamos fazer uma fogueira - disse distraindo-o.

Sesshomaru ficou pasmado e viu como Rin saía para o jardim. Foi atrás dela.

-# Você não gosta de minhas carícias? - perguntou Sesshomaru, contrariado.

Rin o olhou de esguelha e se tomou uns segundos antes de responder.

-# Não é isso. Não quero que passe nada entre nós. Isto é uma loucura.

-# Tem razão - murmurou Sesshomaru. - Não levo preservativos e me temo que você tampouco.

-# Não - disse Rin e ficou vermelha.

Estava contrariada. Parecia que, por uns quantos beijos que se deram, ele já se sentia com direito a levá-la à cama. Além disso, incomodava-lhe que Sesshomaru ficou tão tranqüilo,

Como se nada tivesse passado entre eles. De uma vez, estava surpreendida. Nunca tinha desejado a Kohako como desejava a aquele homem a que acaba de conhecer. Os beijos de Kohako nunca a haviam estremecido daquela maneira. Em seu interior, estava convencida de que o sexo não lhe interessava, mas com Sesshomaru tinha comprovado que não era verdade.

-# O melhor lugar para fazer a fogueira é na praia do lado norte - disse Sesshomaru, apertando com força os punhos nos bolsos de suas calças em um intento por dissimular quão excitado estava. - Qualquer navio que passe poderá vê-lo.

Rin o olhou encantada. Sesshomaru começou a explicar que tinham que encontrar um lugar protegido do vento para que o fogo ardesse sem possibilidade de que o vento o apagasse. Era evidente que ele era a cabeça pensante e ela a que faria o trabalho sujo. Rin recolheu na praia os troncos que encontrou e foi empilhando no lugar escolhido. Finalmente, o fogo ardeu em uma perfeita fogueira.

-# Busca algo com o que te proteger os ombros do sol ou te queimará.

-# Estou bem - respondeu Rin. Estava exausta depois do trabalho físico que tinha realizado sob o forte sol. - Deixa que me cuide sozinha.

-# Mas se não o faz! - repôs Sesshomaru levantando uma sobrancelha. Levava a camisa aberta deixando ao descoberto seu bronzeado e musculoso torso.

-# Por que diz isso? - disse Rin e o olhou furiosa.

-# Por onde quer que comece? Por quando não fechou as portas do carro e nos seqüestraram? Ou por quando quase te afoga? Ou por quando te fez o corte no pé? Não me negará que tenho que me preocupar com você.

-# Está zangado porque não quero me deitar contigo - disse Rin sem pensar no que dizia.

Sesshomaru avançou para ela e tomou em seus braços.

-# O que está fazendo? - gritou.

-# Quero que te olhe ao espelho e me diga se tiver razão quando te digo que te vais queimar.

-# Me deixe no chão!

-# Eu não gosto que me gritem - disse ele deixando-a brandamente na areia.

-# Eu não gosto que me tratem como a uma boneca nem que me dêem ordens.

-# Então, por que trabalha como chofer?

-# Necessito do dinheiro para abrir minha própria empresa.

-# Será melhor que te assessore bem antes de abrir algo - disse Sesshomaru com arrogância.

Rin ficou olhando-o intensamente.

-# Para sua informação, direi-te que estou licenciada em ciências empresariais e não necessito conselhos de ninguém e muito menos de ti.

Deu-se meia volta e se foi à casa. Quando Sesshomaru retornou, encontrou-a na habitação. Aproximou-se dela pelas costas e antes de que se desse conta lhe tinha baixado uma alça do biquíni para lhe mostrar a marca que o sol tinha deixado em sua pele. Depois foi ao banheiro e retornou com um pote de creme hidratante.

-# Passa um pouco disto - disse deixando o creme ao lado do Rin, que estava sentada aos pés da cama.

O coração lhe deu um tombo. Olhou-o encantada através do espelho. Era muito bonito.

-# Deixa de me olhar assim - disse Sesshomaru jogando um pouco de creme em sua mão.

-# Estou segura que está acostumado a que as mulheres lhe olhem assim - disse Rin, convencida de que ninguém tão bonito e com aquele corpo podia ignorar seu atrativo. - Está claro pelo modo em que te comporta, que tem a segurança e confiança de conseguir todo aquilo que te propõe.

-# É obvio que consigo tudo o que quero - admitiu Sesshomaru sem nenhuma humildade.

Rin sentiu como suas mãos lhe passavam o creme nas costas. Sentia calor na pele e não era só pela queimadura que lhe tinha produzido o sol. Rin deixou escapar um suspiro.

-# Estou te fazendo mal? - perguntou Sesshomaru.

-# Não - respondeu Rin.

-# Quer que fique quieto?

-# Não - disse Rin.

Desejou que suas mãos percorressem todo seu corpo. Sentia que o calor de sua pele se estendia até o mais íntimo de seu corpo. Tratou de controlar seus pensamentos e ficou rígida. Voltou a girar-se para olhá-lo através do espelho, embora sabia que não devia fazê-lo. Seu coração pulsava com força.

Recordou todas as decisões que tinha tomado em sua vida e os erros que tinha cometido. Havia querido trabalhar como mecânico de carros e em seu lugar tinha ido à universidade a estudar uma carreira pela que não tinha o menor interesse. Depois, tinha passado um ano trabalhando em um escritório e, embora o salário era bom, o trabalho não gostava. Tinha tentado sair com homens decentes e honestos e agora se sentia atraída por um rompe coração.

Se imaginou estendida sobre a cama saboreando os lábios de Sesshomaru. Desejava ardentemente que aquele sonho se fizesse realidade.

De repente, Sesshomaru se levantou. Foi ao banheiro e lavou as mãos.

-# A partir de agora, procura tomar cuidado com o sol. Eu estou acostumado a este clima e ao forte calor que faz - disse ele.

Entretanto, não estava acostumado a controlar seu apetite sexual com uma mulher tão formosa, disse-se. Ainda podia sentir em suas mãos a suavidade de sua pálida pele. Estava se obcecando com ela, reconheceu. Decidiu ir comprovar o fogo e a procurar algo com o que mantê-lo ardendo. Para Sesshomaru, o sexo era uma diversão, ao contrário que para Rin que o tinha por um pouco muito sério. Sem embargo, no fundo tinha muito presente os ensinos que lhe tinha inculcado sua mãe, Calliope, quem tinha morrido quando ele tinha onze anos. Tinha-lhe falado de respeito, fidelidade e auto-disciplina. E por suposto de amor. Calliope se tinha casado com o amor de sua vida aos dezoito anos.

Rin era uma mulher única. Desde que lhe disse que era virgem, tinha mudado sua opinião a respeito dela. Era muito diferente a todas aquelas mulheres que se entregavam a um homem nada mais conhecê-lo só pelo fato de que fosse rico. Essa diferença a fazia mais desejável especialmente a um homem como ele que estava acostumado a fazer seu, tudo aquilo que queria.

OoOOoOooOooOOooOoooOooOOooOooOOoooOooOOooOOoOOoooOOO

**Gente amanhã eu respondo as reviews, e que meu tempo está realmente bem escaço.**


	5. Capitulo 4

QUANDO Rin despertou, não podia acreditar que já fosse uma da tarde. Pela janela pôde ver que Sesshomaru seguia trabalhando em manter o fogo vivo enquanto ela tinha estado dormindo.

Trocou-se o biquíni por um vestido amarrado ao pescoço que evidenciava o pequeno tamanho de seus seios e a magreza de suas pernas. Evitou olhar-se ao espelho e decidiu procurar algo para comer.

Estaria sua família preocupada com ela? Se assim era, não havia nada que pudesse fazer para tranqüilizá-los. Quanto tempo teriam que passar naquela ilha? Pela manhã, Sesshomaru tinha com-provado a quantidade de comida e de combustível de que dispunham. A geladeira estava cheia e havia suficiente combustível para manter o gerador funcionando durante dias. Teria gostado de lhe perguntar o que faria seu avô se lhe solicitassem um resgate para liberá-lo. Mas havia decidido não mencionar o assunto do seqüestro, já que cada vez que o tinha feito, Sesshomaru a havia acusado de ter alguma relação com os seqüestradores.

Saiu à parte dianteira da casa para buscá-lo, mas não o encontrou. Por fim viu sua roupa amontoada na areia e a ele nadando na água. Ficou contemplando-o até que retornou à borda. Foi então quando viu pela primeira vez em sua vida um homem nu.

Contrariada, Rin retornou à casa. Aquela imagem de Sesshomaru nu se ficou fixa em sua retina. Seu corpo era espetacular: largo de ombros, com os músculos peitorais perfeitamente definidos, os quadris estreitos e as pernas fortes. Tratou de não reparar em suas zonas íntimas. Decidiu esperar uns minutos para assegurar-se de que estivesse vestido e voltou a entrar na casa.

Quando voltou para a praia, Sesshomaru estava tomando banho no jardim e seguia nu. Deu uns passos atrás para que não a visse e ficou oculta atrás das árvores que havia junto à casa.

-# Venha comer! - gritou tão forte como pôde.

Sesshomaru voltou descalço, com o botão das calças sem abotoar e a camisa dobrada sobre um de seus ombros. Sua pele estava ainda úmida. Seus brilhantes olhos negros se encontraram com os dela e lentamente esboçou um sorriso.

Pelo modo em que sorria, Rin compreendeu que sabia que o havia visto nu e seu coração se acelerou. Ficou vermelha. Apesar disso, não pôde deixar de olhá-lo.

-# Excita-me seu acanhamento e o modo em que te ruboriza - confessou-lhe Sesshomaru abertamente.

-# Deve estar faminto - disse Rin ignorando seu comentário.

-# Agora mesmo, do único do que tenho fome é de ti - disse olhando-a de maneira provocadora.

-# Não deveria me dizer essas coisas.

Sesshomaru se serviu um copo de água e o bebeu de um gole.

-# É uma mulher muito bonita e eu gosto muito disso. Não posso evitar me sentir atraído por ti, pethi mou, essa é a verdade.

Rin o olhou longamente e por fim baixou o olhar. Naquele instante, precaveu-se de que o tecido do calça não podia dissimular sua ereção.

Rin ficou paralisada. Aquilo que tanto tinha rechaçado em outros homens lhe produzia uma sensação diferente com Sesshomaru. Estava fascinada e teve que desviar sua atenção. Tratou de conter-se, mas a curiosidade que sentia pôde com ela.

-# Tiveste muitas relações?

-# Não - respondeu Sesshomaru negando com a cabeça.

-# De verdade acha que sou bonita?

Ele observou seu doce rosto e se perguntou qual seria o motivo pelo que sua auto-estima era tão baixa.

-# É obvio que sim.

Sua naturalidade o comovia. Era diferente a todas aquelas belezas com as que dava rédea solta a seu apetite sexual. Aquelas mulheres eram tão hipócritas como ele. Eram capazes de algo para chamar sua atenção. Entretanto, Rin não ficou impressionada nem por seu dinheiro nem por seu poder. O tinha tratado como nenhuma outra mulher o tinha feito. Possivelmente fora por isso pelo que tanto o atraía. Pela novidade. Reconfortado por sua conclusão, reduziu a distância que os separava e a estreitou entre seus braços.

Ao contato com seu corpo, Rin se estremeceu. Nenhum homem a tinha feito se sentir assim antes. Sabia que estava brincando com fogo e tinha que pará-lo. Mas quando levantou o olhar e se encontrou com seus olhos, soube que estava perdida e que não havia nada que pudesse fazer.

-# Me beije - sussurrou Rin.

Sesshomaru estava acostumado a ir com todas, mas temia está se aproveitando dela. Ao fim e ao cabo, Rin era virgem. O que lhe passava? perguntou-se. Por que se sentia tão coibido? Embora pensando-o melhor, ele podia assegurar-se de que sua primeira vez fosse algo especial. Melhor que fosse com ele que não com um estúpido bêbado.

-# Estou desejando fazê-lo – murmurou Sesshomaru.

Rin sentiu que um calafrio percorria suas costas e um comichão se apoderava de seu ventre. Apoiou seu rosto sobre o forte ombro de Sesshomaru e aspirou seu aroma. Sentia-se embriagada. Ele a tomou em seus braços e a levou ao dormitório. Deixou-a com suavidade sobre a cama.

-# Há alguma mulher em sua vida a que possamos fazer mal? - perguntou Rin, consciente de que não sabia se estava casado ou solteiro.

-# Ninguém.

Acariciou seu cabelo enquanto a beijava apaixonadamente. Sua língua se movia com urgente desejo entre os lábios de Rin e ela, ofegante, rodeou-o com seus braços.

-# Pensava te ensinar a nadar, mas acredito que agora te ensinarei algo que vai gostar mais. Além disso, sou muito bom nisto.

Desatou a alça do vestido que tinha atada ao pescoço. Ela deixou escapar um profundo suspiro e fechou os olhos com força. Era a primeira vez que mostrava seu corpo nu a um homem.

-# Abre os olhos - ordenou-lhe Sesshomaru. - Não quero ver-te assustada enquanto te faço amor.

Rin o olhou com seus grandes olhos verdes. Sesshomaru se sentou na borda da cama e a fez sentar-se sobre ele. Deixou cair brandamente o vestido até sua cintura, deixando seus seios ao descoberto.

Retirou seu cabelo da frente e a fez inclinar-se para trás para saborear seus pequenos seios. Sua respiração se acelerou.

-# Que prazer! - disse Sesshomaru arrastando as palavras.

Tomou um seio entre suas mãos e brincou com o mamilo até que o pôs duro. Embargava-a uma sensação cálida sob seu ventre e Rin se estreitou contra suas coxas. Ele lambeu seus mamilos, saboreando-os até que a fez gemer. Ela tomou sua cabeça entre suas mãos e atraiu sua boca para a dela.

Sesshomaru a colocou sobre os travesseiros e lhe tirou o vestido.

-# Não posso acreditar que esteja fazendo isto - disse Rin.

-# Ainda não tem feito nada.

Rin estava surpreendida. Ela que sempre tinha analisado qualquer decisão que tinha tido que tomar, agora estava entregando sua virgindade a Sesshomaru sem tão sequer questionar-lhe. Tinha vinte e cinco anos e seguia apaixonada pelo homem que estava com sua irmã. Por que não podia deixar-se levar pela atração que sentia por Sesshomaru? Ao menos tinha deixado claro que não havia nada mais que isso, atração.

Sesshomaru desceu o zíper da calça e franziu o cenho.

-# Está disposta a correr o risco de que te deixe grávida?

Rin ficou paralisada.

-# Não podemos seguir. Morreria se ficasse grávida.

-# Não se preocupe. Tomarei cuidado. Sairei-me a tempo.

Rin se ruborizou e desviou o olhar.

-# muito arriscado - disse.

-#Eu gosto de correr riscos

-# A mim não.

-# Se ficar grávida, conte comigo para o que for preciso - disse Sesshomaru. - Não se preocupe, pethi mou.

Rin o olhou. Sesshomaru tirou a cueca com a segurança e a confiança que transmitia com cada um de seus movimentos. Sem pretendê-lo, Rin ficou olhando sua entre perna e encontrou outro motivo pelo que não deveriam seguir com aquilo.

-# Não é que não confie em ti - começou a dizer Rin enquanto ele se aproximava. - É que...

-# Não seja tola. É preciosa e só está nervosa. Verá como vai gostar.

Sesshomaru separou os braços de Rin e retirou seu cabelo para deixar ao descoberto seus seios.

-# Fazemos um grande casal. Tudo o que tem que fazer é te relaxar e desfrutar. Tive fantasias sexuais contigo antes inclusive de que nos conhecêssemos na sexta-feira. Agora te tenho em minha cama e estou disposto às fazer realidade. Nenhuma mulher me excitou tanto como você - disse e a beijou profundamente.

Rin sentiu como se cada célula de seu corpo despertasse. Sesshomaru a beijou no pescoço e beliscou seus mamilos. Rin deixou escapar um profundo gemido. Desejava-o com todas suas forças. Nem o beijo mais apaixonado nem as mais tenras carícias podiam acalmar a febre que sentia em seu interior.

Sesshomaru acariciou o pêlo sob seu ventre. Estava quente e úmida. Ela se retorceu, mas ele a segurou e continuou acariciando-a com sua língua.

-# Te relaxe - sussurrou Sesshomaru.

Rin acariciou seus ombros. Ele continuou explorando a fonte de seu quente e úmido prazer. Logo, a tomou pelos quadris e a fez arquear-se para facilitar a penetração. Rin sentiu uma aguda dor que surpreendeu-a e então ele deixou escapar um gemido de prazer. Sesshomaru empurrou com força e começou a mover-se ritmicamente. Rin estava muito excitada e se abandonou às sensações de seu corpo. Sentia que o coração lhe ia sair do peito. O movimento se fez cada vez mais compassado e, quando estava a beira do êxtase, ele tratou de separar-se dela.

-# Sesshomaru! - exclamou e o atraiu para si com força para impedir que saísse de seu corpo.

Ele a penetrou com força até que os dois estouraram de prazer.

Ficaram relaxados, com os corpos entrelaçados.

-# Não pude me conter - sussurrou Sesshomaru.

-# Foi minha culpa - disse Rin. Entregue ao prazer da excitação que tinha experimentado, não havia reparado nos perigos que corriam.

-# Foi toda uma experiência e espero que se repita - disse Sesshomaru e rodou na cama, colocando Rin sobre ele.

Rin o olhou surpreendida pela mudança de postura. Sentia-se feliz e sorriu. O brilho em seus olhos verdes aturdiu a Sesshomaru.

-# Deixa que te faça uma advertência: não te apaixone por mim.

Rin sentiu dor no coração.

-# Não se preocupe. Estou apaixonada por alguém.

Contrariado por sua resposta, Sesshomaru a pôs a um lado. Surpreendida por sua reação, Rin se levantou da cama. Nesse momento se deu conta de que estava totalmente nua e se agachou para recolher a roupa do chão.

-# Então, por que te deitaste comigo? - perguntou zangado. Ao ver que ela não respondia, acrescentou. - Estou esperando uma resposta.

-# Não sei por que te zanga tanto. Você mesmo me acaba de dizer que não me apaixone por ti, assim deveria te alegrar de saber que amo a outro homem.

-# Quem é ele?

-# Não é da sua conta - disse Rin enquanto amarrava a alça do vestido. Tremiam-lhe as mãos. Estava confusa e não sabia por que seu comentário lhe tinha incomodado tanto.

-# É meu assunto do momento em que te deitaste comigo. De quem se trata? De seu namorado?

-# Foi meu noivo - admitiu ela. - Mas agora vive com minha irmã e têm uma filha.

Essa informação o tranqüilizou. Ao fim e ao cabo, aquele homem não era livre.

-# Quanto tempo faz que romperam?

-# Três anos.

-# E ainda está apaixonada por ele? - perguntou Sesshomaru com tom irônico.

-# Quando fala assim, resulta odioso - disse Rin.

-# Não acha que é triste seguir apaixonada pelo homem com o que está sua irmã?

-# Você não sabe nada. Kohako era meu melhor amigo, minha alma gêmea.

-# Mas nunca te deitou com ele. Estou certo que encontrava prazer com outras - disse Sesshomaru, procurando enfurecê-la.

-# É asqueroso! Para ti tudo gira em torno do sexo.

-# Não esqueça que sou o homem ao que entregaste sua virgindade - disse Sesshomaru com sarcasmo.

-# Não pretenderá que me apaixone por ti. Você mesmo há dito que não devia fazê-lo.

Sesshomaru a olhou orgulhoso.

-# O que te impede de te apaixonar por mim?

-# Simplesmente, você não é Kohako - concluiu Rin e se foi ao banheiro. Estava a ponto de romper a chorar.

Sesshomaru se sentia frustrado e não estava disposto a dar por terminada a conversa. Ao cabo de uns minutos, aproximou-se até a porta do banheiro. apareceu e viu Rin chorando. Entrou e a abraçou. Seu aborrecimento tinha desaparecido como por arte de magia ao vê-la desfeita.

-# Isto é uma tolice. Não sei por que estamos discutindo - disse Sesshomaru. - Deve ser a tensão de estar aqui.

Por fim, Rin se relaxou e se entregou a calidez de seu abraço. Não recordava por que se zangou tanto. Sesshomaru tinha a capacidade de levá-la ao limite de suas emoções.

Ao cabo de um momento, Sesshomaru a tomou em seus braços e a levou de volta à cama.

-# Tem três opções – murmurou. - A primeira, que te ignore. A segunda, que te ensine a nadar. E a terceira, que abra a garrafa de champanha e me meta na cama contigo.

-# Vamos pela champanha - disse Rin sorrindo.

Cinco dias mais tarde, Rin dava saltos de alegria.

-# Já sei nadar!

-# Sim, mas recorda que ainda não está preparada para fazê-lo sozinha - disse Sesshomaru em tom autoritário.

-# Alguma vez te cansa de me dar ordens?

-# É obvio que não - disse ele atraindo-a para si, com a confiança de que suas carícias eram sempre bem-vindas. Saboreou seus lábios e a fez estremecer. - Quero fazer amor outra vez, pethi mou.

Voltaram para a habitação. Apenas a havia tocado e já sentia seu corpo preparado para recebê-lo. Desejava tanto entregar-se a ele que começou a tremer. Sesshomaru desabotoou a parte superior do biquíni liberando seus quentes seios e deixou escapar um gemido de prazer enquanto ele acariciava seus mamilos.

-# Está muito calada - disse Sesshomaru enquanto se colocava sobre ela.

Rin fechou os olhos. Não podia deixar de pensar nele nem um só minuto do dia. A atração que havia sentido por ele se converteu em uma perigosa obsessão. Acostumou-se a sua arrogância, a sua coragem, a seu caráter. Desfrutava vendo-o sorrir. Era consciente de que estava apaixonada por Sesshomaru Taisho.

Sesshomaru se afundou no mais profundo de seu corpo. Uma e outra vez a levou a beira do êxtase. Quando assegurou-se que estava totalmente rendida ao prazer, a tomou pelos quadris e a fez girar. Penetrou-a de novo lhe provocando um intenso orgasmo. Tomou sua mão e a beijou.

Logo, exausto, tombou-se junto a ela e a observou satisfeito. O sexo com aquela mulher era incrível, mas não estava disposto a dizer-lhe. Desejava-a intensamente. Sabia o que gostava e como fazê-la feliz. Tratava de ser amável e carinhoso com ela. Tinha decidido que seguiria vendo-a depois de que deixassem a ilha e a converteria em sua amante. Depois de tudo, tinha-a moldado a seu gosto.

Quando Rin retornou do banheiro, comprovou que a tinha deixado sozinha. Provavelmente Sesshomaru estaria comprovando o estado da fogueira. Ainda não tinham conseguido chamar a atenção de nenhum navio.

Embora fazia muito calor, Rin decidiu fazer sua parte do trabalho. Na escuridão do porão encontrou uma caixa com revistas e decidiu jogá-las ao fogo. Quando chegou à praia, não viu nem rastro de Cristos. Ao ver que as chamas eram escassas, pôs a caixa no centro da fogueira. Apenas se havia afastado uns metros quando se produziu uma explosão. No céu pôde ver uns estranhos fogos artificiais e os contemplou surpreendida.

-# Por que demônios jogou esses foguetes ao fogo? - gritou-lhe Sesshomaru que apareceu correndo ao longe.

Rin ficou ensimesmada olhando o brilho dos foguetes em todas direções.

-# Não sabia que eram foguetes. Encontrei uma caixa no porão e o único que vi em seu interior foram umas revistas - disse Rin assustada.

-# Jogou a caixa ao fogo sem olhar o que havia dentro? - perguntou Sesshomaru e Rin assentiu com um movimento de cabeça. - Poderíamos havê-los usado para fazer sinais de noite. Graças a seu descuido, já não os poderemos aproveitar.

-# Acreditei que já tinha comprovado tudo o que havia no porão - protestou Rin e se deu meia volta.

Estava triste. Podia ter sido uma boa maneira de tentar sair da ilha, mas graças a ela haviam perdido a oportunidade.

Cada vez que Sesshomaru se zangava com ela, sentia um nó no estômago. Era consciente de que cada vez era mais dependente dele. Agora tudo o que fazia girava em torno dele. Sua forte personalidade se tinha imposto sobre ela. Tinha que admitir que, graças a Sesshomaru, estava aprendendo a conhecer a si mesma. Estava se dando conta de que o amor que acreditava sentir pelo Kohako não era mais que a dificuldade que tinha de romper com seu passado.

Mais tarde, Sesshomaru retornou à casa e a estreitou em seus braços. Ambos tinham um forte caráter e não faziam mais que chocar uma e outra vez.

Aquele abraço era a repetição de uma cena que já se repetiu em várias ocasiões. Sesshomaru, em lugar de esclarecer as coisas, comportava-se como se nada tivesse passado. Desta vez, lhe via especialmente contente. Beijou-a apaixonadamente e, com um gesto, indicou-lhe que olhasse pela janela.

Seus olhos brilhavam satisfeitos. Havia um navio de pesca na praia.

-# Vieram nos resgatar.

A partir desse momento, tudo transcorreu a grande velo-cidade.

O som dos foguetes tinha chamado a atenção de um pescador, que se tinha aproximado para jogar um olhada. Rin subiu ao navio com o biquíni e o vestido de praia que tinha posto e colocou seu uniforme de trabalho em uma bolsa. Enquanto contemplava como se afastavam da praia, Sesshomaru falava pela radio em grego.

-# Já arrumei tudo e alguém ficará em contato com sua família para lhes informar de que está bem. Meu avô se ocupará de organizar tudo.

Apesar de que estava em liberdade, Rin estava triste.

-# Averiguaste em que ilha estivemos?

-# Chama-se Mos - interveio o pescador.

Chegaram à ilha do Sifnos. Sesshomaru a deixou sozinha no pequeno embarcadouro enquanto ia falar por telefone. Voltou meia hora mais tarde com uma expressão grave em seu rosto.

-# O que acontece? averiguaste algo dos seqüestradores? - perguntou Rin desesperada.

Logo que tinham passado uns minutos e já se sentia fora da vida de Sesshomaru. Ele, entretanto, havia retornado a seu mundo e a sua maneira, de fazer as coisas e voltava a ser o homem arrogante que havia conhecido, pensou.

-# Nada. Breve virão a nos recolher.

-# Não tenho o passaporte aqui comigo. Como vou retornar para casa?

-# Já informaram a sua embaixada. Eles se ocuparão de arrumar o que fizer falta.

-# Acha que a polícia nos interrogará a respeito do que passou?

Sesshomaru se encolheu de ombros. Não sabia o que dizer. Ainda não tinha assimilado o que seu avô o acabava de dizer por telefone: Suikotsu, seu primo, era o responsável por seu seqüestro. Sentia-se envergonhado de que um membro de sua própria família tivesse organizado tudo.

Cinco dias antes, Suikotsu, Bankotsu Tyler e outros dois homens haviam falecido em um acidente de helicóptero quando retornavam de Mos. Decidiu não contar a verdade a Rin nem a ninguém mais. O único que conseguiria seria prejudicar o bom nome dos Taisho.

-# Tenho que te dizer algo - disse Sesshomaru e suspirou. - Vou me casar. Minha noiva me espera em Atenas, então viajaremos separado.

Aquelas palavras foram como um jarro de água fria para Rin. Isso mudava tudo.

Rin se afastou uns passos e ficou com o olhar fixo no horizonte.

-# Mentiu pra mim - disse ela depois de uns minutos em silêncio.

-# Não, não menti.

-# Perguntei se havia alguém em sua vida e me disse que não - recordou-lhe, tratando de manter a calma.

Evitou chorar para que ele não se precavesse do dano que lhe tinha feito.

-# Fui sincero. A Kagura não importa se lhe sou infiel, mas tenho que ser discreto - disse e, depois de uns minutos em silêncio, acrescentou. - Quero que seja parte de minha vida.

Rin soltou uma irônica gargalhada. Tratou de conter seus sentimentos; não estava disposta a romper em lágrimas diante dele.

-# Está de brincadeira, não é verdade?

-# Não quero te perder, pethi mou - disse Sesshomaru muito sério. - Nada é como gostaria que fosse. Mas podemos seguir nos vendo.

-# Acredita que estou disposta a te compartilhar com outra mulher? - disse Rin. Seus olhos brilhavam com fúria. - Vá embora.

**OoOoOooOoOOoOOooOOooOOooOOoOOoooOOOoooOOooOOooOOOo**

Gente desculpa pela demora no próximo capitulo eu respondo vcs beijão...


	6. Capitulo 5

Rin apertou o botão de sua secretária eletrônica para escutar as mensagens que tinha. Todos os que havia eram de Sesshomaru e lhe ouvia muito zangado.

Era muito cabeça dura e não estava disposto a que ela o rechaçasse. Estava mais zangada consigo mesma que com ele. Tinha acreditado que era um homem especial e se entregou a ele. Como tinha podido ser tão tola?

O único interesse de Sesshomaru tinha sido o sexo e nem sequer o tinha dissimulado na semana que haviam passado juntos. Ele se tinha mantido frio e tinha controlado seus sentimentos, mas ela se havia apaixonado.

Fazia três semanas que tinha retornado da Grécia, mas não conseguia que sua vida voltasse a ser a de antes. Custava-lhe dormir e logo não tinha apetite. Apesar de luzir um permanente sorriso no trabalho, por dentro se sentia sozinha e vazia.

Do seqüestro nunca se soube nada mais. Um advogado dos Taisho a tinha recolhido em Atenas e a tinha ajudado a fazer as gestões necessárias para voltar para casa. Também a informou que Bankotsu e outros homens tinham morrido em um acidente.

Voltou para trabalho e comprovou que a limusine com a que teve o acidente estava reparada. Seu chefe pediu que fosse discreta e que não comentasse nada sobre o seqüestro. Que dissesse que se tomou uns dias de férias. Era evidente o interesse da família Taisho em manter oculto o assunto do seqüestro.

Em um esforço para animar-se, Rin decidiu que tinha chegado o momento de abrir a garagem especializado em reparação de carros clássicos com o que sempre tinha sonhado. Fazia dois anos que seu avô havia falecido e sua herança tinha passado a Yura e a ela. Por isso, contava com umas boas economias, assim não seria difícil que o banco lhe concedesse um crédito.

Mas ainda não tinha ido ao banco. Seu período se atrasava e estava assustada de que Sesshomaru a houvesse deixado grávida. Não tinha feito nenhum teste, nem tinha ido visitar um médico, confiada em que aqueles temores não fossem realidade. Ao fim e ao cabo, Sesshomaru tinha tomado cuidado salvo em um par de descuidos.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por uns golpes na porta. surpreendeu-se ao ver o Kohako. Desde que romperam e ele fora viver com sua irmã, nunca tinha ido vê-la. Seus olhos azuis refletiam cansaço e seu terno estava desarrumado. Fazia tempo lhe tinha parecido um homem atrativo. Agora o parecia vulgar.

-# O que acontece? O que está fazendo aqui? Yura está doente?

-# A gente se separo - anunciou com solenidade.

-# De verdade? - perguntou Rin surpreendida.

-# Sim, ontem sai de casa.

Rin ficou sem palavras. Não sabia o que dizer. Desejava que não tivesse saído, já que só lhe traria problemas. Yura se zangaria muito se soubesse que Korako tinha ido vê-la.

-# Que lástima! Sinto muito. Não será um aborrecimento passageiro?

-# Não. Sua irmã está com outro homem - disse Korako. - Posso entrar?

Tratando de ser amável, Rin o convidou a entrar fazendo um gesto com a mão.

-# Estou certa que é um mal-entendido, Kohako.

-# Não, está-se vendo com seu chefe. Eu acreditava que Yura ia ao ginásio pelas tardes, mas resulta que passa as tardes com ele. Sabe como sobe disso? - perguntou Kohako amargamente. - A noite em que informaram a seus pais do seqüestro vieram a casa. Eu fui à universidade a recolher a Yura e seu professor me disse que fazia meses que não ia a aula.

-# Yura não gostará que me tenha contado tudo isto.

De repente, soou a campainha da porta e Rin foi abrir a porta, aliviada pela interrupção. Era Sesshomaru. Ao vê-lo ficou paralisada. Vestia um impecável traje cor creme e estava mais bonito do que recordava-o.

-# Temos que falar. Está com alguém? - disse Sesshomaru e entrou sem esperar a que Rin o convidasse a fazê-lo.

-# Este é Korako, o noivo de minha irmã - disse desconcertada.

-# O que está fazendo aqui? - perguntou Sesshomaru apertando os punhos.

Estava zangado. Aquele era Kohako, o homem de que Rin lhe confessou que estava apaixonada e agora estava ali, a sós com ela.

-# Rin e eu somos bons amigos - disse Kohako.

Sesshomaru se aproximou de Kohako e o tomou pelas golas da jaqueta.

-# Não quero que esteja perto dela. Não sou tolo e vi o modo em que a olha. Sou um homem muito ciumento, entende-me?

-# Sesshomaru esta louco? - perguntou Rin horrorizada. - Solte-o!

-# Me solta - disse Kohako tão pálido como a parede que havia a suas costas.

Sesshomaru o soltou e arrumou os punhos da camisa.

-# Vá-se!

Rin estava tremendo, assustada pelo comportamento de Sesshomaru. Embora era óbvio que Kohako desejava ir-se, não estava disposto a deixar-se amedrontar por aquele homem.

-# Será melhor que vá Kohako. Estarei bem.

Sesshomaru olhou pela janela. Estava surpreso por sua reação. Não sabia o que lhe tinha passado.

Ultimamente, nada lhe saía bem e tudo lhe incomodava. Seu avô também se precaveu de sua mudança de atitude desde que havia retornado da ilha.

-# Quero que vá embora - disse Rin interrompendo seus pensamentos. - Não quero falar contigo.

Sesshomaru a estudou atentamente. Estava pálida e mais magra. Era evidente que estava tão triste e frustrada como ele.

-# O que Kohako estava fazendo aqui?

Rin se ruborizou. Recordava que o único assunto pessoal que lhe tinha preocupado a Sesshomaru durante o tempo que tinham estado na ilha tinha sido sua relação com o Kohako.

-# Kohako e Yura têm problemas. Ele precisava falar com alguém.

-# Não acredito que necessite a ti para resolver seus problemas - disse Sesshomaru arrastando as palavras.

-# Se não for você, irei eu - anunciou Rin.

-# Só quero cinco minutos de seu tempo.

Finalmente, Rin aceitou.

-# Fazemos um bom casal, pethi mou. Senti sua falta - disse dando voltas pela habitação.

-# O único que sentiste falta é o sexo. Não se preocupe, poderá superá-lo - disse Rin com frieza.

-# Des de que estive com você, não toquei mais em nem uma outra mulher - admitiu Sesshomaru.

-# Mas vais casar te com outra mulher - disse ela tomando sua bolsa.

-# Assim é e não posso deixá-la. Mas te quero. Quero te ter para mim, que seja minha amante. Darei-te tudo o que queira.

-# Menos o direito a te ter só para mim.

-# Nenhuma mulher tem essa sorte.(n.a que vontade de mata ele ¬¬)

O que podia esperar de um homem que lhe pedia com total naturalidade que fosse sua amante? Estava acostumado a sair-se sempre com a sua e a que as mulheres fizessem o que ele queria. Claro que sua noiva tinha algo de culpa em tudo aquilo por lhe dar a liberdade de fazer o que quisesse. Era rico, bonito e fantástico na cama. Qualquer mulher estaria disposta a deitar-se com ele. Seguro que havia havido alguma que como ela tinha pensado que poderia fazê-lo mudar. Mas agora via que isso era impossível e que nunca deixaria de ser um mulherengo.

-# Rin!

-# Deixa de dizer meu nome. Não lhe importam meus sentimentos.

-# Isso não é verdade - disse olhando-a nos olhos.

-# Nunca me perguntaste por minhas coisas. Além disso, tinha o direito de saber que ia te casar. Se o tivesse sabido, nunca teria estado contigo.

-# Theos mou. Nenhum dos dois estava disposto a ocultar a atração que sentíamos um pelo outro.

-# Você nem sequer o tentou.

-# Para sua informação, fiz-o a primeira vez que te vi. Não estava disposto a me deitar com uma mulher que trabalhava como chofer - admitiu SEsshomaru com rosto sério.

-# É desprezível - gritou Rin saindo da habitação. - Fecha a porta quando sair.

Sesshomaru saiu depois dela até a rua.

-# Estou te dizendo a verdade. Desde quando é delito ser sincero?

-# Ofende-me sua falta de tato e quão arrogante é. - E como pode dizer que foste sincero? Me ocultou que estava comprometido apesar de que te perguntei se havia alguém em sua vida.

Sesshomaru estava furioso. Seu guarda-costas olhavam surpreendidos a cena.

-# Pois não te voltarei a chamar. Nem virei a ver-te - disse levantando a voz, tratando de mostrar que estava no mando da situação. - Será você quem terá que vir para ver-me.

-# Nem em sonhos! Não teve o suficiente?

Sesshomaru caminhava um passo atrás dela. De repente, fez-a deter-se e a encurralou entre seus braços.

-# Certamente que não - disse olhando-a intensamente.

-# O que quer dizer? - perguntou Rin. Embora estava furiosa com ele, sentia-se excitada.

Sesshomaru aproximou sua boca a de Rin e se fundiram em um quente e úmido beijo.

-# Não posso esperar, pethi mou. Preciso te ter.

Rin se afastou caminhando com pernas trêmulas. Por um lado, odiava-o, mas de uma vez o necessitava.

Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Dava-lhe raiva ser tão débil. Mas conseguiria esquecê-lo, disse-se, da mesma forma que tinha feito com o Kohako.

Ao dia seguinte, quando Rin saiu do trabalho, Yura a estava esperando à porta de Limusines Imperial.

-# Viu Kohako? - perguntou-lhe sua irmã.

Embora Rin nunca mentia, não estava disposta a confessar que Kohako tinha ido vê-la a noite anterior.

-# Por que me pergunta isso? - disse Rin tratando de parecer surpreendida pela pergunta.

Foram tomar um café e Yura lhe contou o que tinha passado.

-# Queria lhe dar ciúmes. Ultimamente me ignorava e decidi lhe fazer acreditar que me estava vendo com alguém. Mas não é verdade. Tão somente quero fazer que reaja.

-# Pois parece que o conseguiste.

-# Mas tampouco pretendia que fizesse as malas e partisse - disse Yura. - Agora Kohako acredita que estou saindo com meu chefe desde que me viu flertando com ele na festa de Natal. Tivemos uma briga e quis lhe fazer dano, assim deixei que pensasse o pior.

Rin estava começando a enjoar-se.

-# Não cheira esse perfume? É muito pesado e meio enjoativo.

-# Não me incomoda. Lembra quando estava grávida de Sophie. Alguns aromas me incomodavam - disse Yura. - Como te dizia, minha intenção era pôr a prova ao Kohako.

-# A prova?

-# Nunca me diz que me ama. Provavelmente se cansou de dizer isso a ti. Como logo que fazia conta...

-# Por favor, deixa como esta, não tire esse tema.

-# Deixou escapar Kohako - sentenciou Yura. - Primeiro deixou aquele trabalho tão bom que tinha sem consultá-lo com ele, logo te pôs a conduzir limusines e, depois, pediu-lhe tempo para pensar se queria te casar com ele.

Rin apertou os lábios. Embora tudo aquilo era verdade, não gostava que lhe recordassem o passado.

-# Isso faz já muito tempo.

-# Minha relação com o Kohako nunca foi fácil. Sempre me perguntei se estava comigo só porque tivemos Sophie.

-# Kohako te ama - disse Rin tratando de animar a sua irmã.

-# Mas nunca me diz isso! - protestou Yura.

-# É evidente que te ama.

-# De verdade? vou chamá-lo para ficar com ele esta noite e assim falar - disse Yura e se levantou.

Estava a ponto de sair quando se deteve a procurar algo em sua bolsa. - Quase me esquece. Estou certa que gostará de ver isto.

Yura tirou uma revista e a abriu em uma página em que aparecia uma fotografia de Sesshomaru acompanhado de uma mulher morena.

-# Já vejo - disse Rin sem mostrar nenhum sentimento.

-# Não posso acreditar que não me falasse de quão atraente é Sesshomaru Taisho - disse Yura.

-# O empresario grego, Sesshomaru Taisho, com sua noiva Kagura Rhodias, abrindo o baile de um festa benéfica em Atenas - disse Rin, lendo o pé da foto.

-# É um homem muito bonito.

-# Sim - admitiu Rin e observou Kagura. Era uma atraente morena vestida com um impressionante vestido branco e um fabuloso colar de brilhantes no pescoço.

Aquela foto o esclarecia tudo: Kagura era a mulher perfeita para ele. Era rica, bonita e de sua mesma classe social. Rin sentiu que se fazia um nó na garganta.

-# Está bem Rin? - disse Yura olhando-a com preocupação.

-# Faz muito calor aqui - disse e se apressou a sair dali.

-# Não sabia que ele e você... Não te teria mostrado essa fotografia se soubesse.

-# Não quero falar disso - disse Rin tratando de conter suas emoções.

-# Parece que não tem sorte com os homens. Primeiro foi Kohako, logo esse Bankotsu e agora...

-# Cala boca - interrompeu-a Rin.

Pela primeira vez em sua vida, Yura se calou.

De volta a casa, Rin comprou um teste de gravidez. Logo que pôde dormir aquela noite. Pela amanhã, fez provisão de forças e decidiu que era hora de confrontar a realidade e fazer o teste. O resultado foi positivo e rompeu a chorar.

Como ia cuidar de um filho sozinha? Não poderia ocupar-se de seu negócio de restauração de carros e criar um bebê de uma vez. Em pouco tempo, sua vida tinha passado a ser um desastre e tudo graças a Sesshomaru Taisho.

Por que a única vez que tinha decidido arriscar tudo por um homem, as conseqüências tinham sido tão nefastas? Em menos de vinte e quatro horas, Sesshomaru tinha conseguido levá-la à cama. Ela se havia deixado levar e agora se sentia como uma estúpida. Estava claro que Sesshomaru não sentia nenhum respeito por ela e por isso pretendia que fosse sua amante.

Mas, o que tinha que todas aquelas promessas que lhe tinha feito? Havia-lhe dito que estaria a seu lado se ficava grávida. Não confiava nele e, além disso, estava a ponto de casar-se com outra mulher. Rin não podia deixar de chorar. Desde o primeiro momento em que o viu, tinha-lhe parecido muito atraente e irresistível. Cada vez que ele sorria, senti-se como uma adolescente. Tinha cozinhado para ele e lhe havia lavado as camisas à mão; e tudo o tinha feito encantada. Apaixonou-se por ele e sua única preocupação tinha sido satisfazê-lo. Agora ia ter um bebê, seu bebê. Aquela notícia seria uma bomba para Sesshomaru.

Ele se comportava com a confiança e segurança de um homem ao que a vida lhe sorria. O seqüestro havia sido o único inconveniente ao que se teve que enfrentar. Mesmo assim, Sesshomaru tinha sido seqüestrado em uma luxuosa mansão de uma ilha paradisíaca, com toda classe de provisões e uma mulher com a que compartilhar a cama. Entretanto, sua boa sorte estava a ponto de terminar, pensou Rin com tristeza. Tinha que lhe dar a notícia e não seria fácil. Depois de tudo, como podia dizer a um homem a ponto de casar-se com outra que esperava um filho dele? Um bebê ao que estava certa que não desejava.

Mas tinha que dizer-lhe. Tinha que pensar no que era melhor para seu filho e para ela mesma. Afinal, aquele filho o tinham concebido os dois.

**OoOoOOoOooOooOooOOoOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoooOOOoooO**

**Gente e incrivel como ando sem tempo pra nada más aqui estou eu com mais um capitulo......espero que gostem..**


	7. Capitulo 6

ESTAVA incômoda com o sóbrio traje de jaqueta marrom que se pôs, sentada em um elegante salão do andar executivo do Edifício Taisho. Tomou uma revista de arquitetura da mesa enquanto esperava e a abriu ao azar. Encontrou-se com um sorridente primeiro plano de Sesshomaru.

Rapidamente, fechou a revista e a deixou onde estava.

-# Senhorita Mitchell? - disse a mulher que a tinha recebido e lhe entregou um telefone sem fio. - O senhor Taisho me pede que o desculpe em seu nome. Está em uma importante reunião e quer falar com você.

Rin aproximou o telefone à orelha.

-# Estou muito contente de que por fim tenha vindo para ver-me. Almoçaremos juntos - disse Sesshomaru do outro lado da linha. Ao fundo se ouviam vozes masculinas.

-# Mas... - começou a dizer Rin.

-# Não posso falar agora. Jaken te acompanhará ao lugar onde vamos almoçar. Em uma hora haverei acabado e estarei contigo.

Antes de que pudesse dizer nada, Sesshomaru desligou. Teria sido melhor lhe haver avisado antes de ir vê-lo, pensou Rin.

-# Por aqui por favor - indicou-lhe Jaken.

Pela primeira vez em sua vida, Rin viajou como passageira de uma luxuosa limusine. Mas não conseguiu relaxar-se. Estava muito nervosa. Aonde se dirigiam?

Por fim chegou a um exclusivo bloco de apartamentos e foi conduzida até o apartamento de cobertura. Imaginou que esse seria

o lugar onde Sesshomaru vivia quando estava em Londres.

Já na sala, Rin descobriu que a decoração era impessoal e que não havia livros nem fotografias; não havia nada que indicasse quais eram os gostos do proprietário da casa. Ouviu vozes e ruídos de caçarolas na cozinha, assim imaginou que ali seria onde iriam comer.

-# Rin - ouviu que a chamavam. Ela se virou e o viu no outro lado da sala. - Temos que celebrar este momento histórico.

Sesshomaru usava um impecável traje cinza que lhe sentava de maravilha. Seu sorriso iluminava seu rosto. Rin sentiu como seu coração começava a pulsar com força. Um segundo mais tarde, lembrou-se de Kagura e sentiu uma pontada de dor em seu interior.

-# Que momento histórico é o que temos que celebrar? - disse Rin fazendo um esforço por concentrar-se no que tinha que lhe dizer.

-# Este apartamento é teu. Comprei-o para ti um pouco depois que nos liberassem. Se você não gostar, podemos procurar outro.

-# Se tiver comprado este apartamento para mim, cometeste um erro. Um erro muito caro.

-# Por que diz isso? Sabe que quero que estejamos juntos. Por que resiste? - perguntou Sesshomaru. - Por certo, tem aspecto de estar cansada.

-# Nisso tem razão - admitiu Rin. - Tenho algo que te dizer. A única razão pela que vim ...

-# Espera. Falaremos disso enquanto comemos - disse Sesshomaru com suavidade.

-# Não posso esperar - deteve-se uns segundos e decidiu dizer-lhe sem dar mais rodeios. - Estou grávida.

Sesshomaru ficou petrificado.

-# Está certa? - perguntou ele depois de um longo silêncio. O tom de sua voz revelava o impressionado que estava pela notícia.

-# Sim, fui ao médico ontem e ele me confirmou o que já sabia.

-# E me pensava dizer isso no escritório?

-# Tenha em conta que não sei onde vive quando está em Londres. Não tinha outro lugar onde te encontrar. Ou acaso não o recorda? - disse Rin e sacudiu a cabeça. - Isso explica tudo. Estou grávida de um homem de que ignoro até o lugar onde vive.

-# Mas como, o que importa?

-# Esquece-o. É um ser desprezível.

-# Quer beber algo? - perguntou Sesshomaru com sua voz profunda, ignorando o que lhe acaba de dizer.

-# O que tenha.

-# Certamente que não beberá nada que tenha álcool - disse ele cortante.

Não fazia nem dez segundos que se inteirou de que estava grávida e se comportava com total domínio da situação.

-# Vejo que sabe muito sobre gravidez.

-# O que sei, todo mundo sabe- disse Sesshomaru com sua habitual falta de modéstia.

-# Pois espero que seja mais do que sabe sobre os riscos de deixar a uma mulher grávida.

-# Nós dois somos culpados disso - afirmou ele levantando uma das sobrancelhas.

-# Mas, eu confiei totalmente em ti. Fez-me muitas promessas. Disse-me que estaria comigo se algo saía mau... - disse Rin e se deteve para procurar as palavras adequadas, - mas não acredito que vá a cumprir suas promessas.

-# Não está acostumada a confiar nos homens. Eu sou diferente e cumpro minha palavra.

-# O que quer dizer? - disse Rin zangada.

-# Tem que me dar uma oportunidade. Vamos nos tranqüilizar e deixar esta estúpida discussão.

-# Estou de acordo, mas não esqueça que você foste o homem que mais dano me tem feito - disse Rin disposta a enfrentar ele. - Esta gravidez danifica os planos que tinha feitos para meu futuro.

Sesshomaru não disse nada. Aquela gravidez também afetava a seu futuro, a seus negócios e, é obvio, a sua família. O acordo com os Rhodias ficaria quebrado e seria o começo de uma dura batalha. Os acionistas ficariam nervosos e isso afetaria o preço das ações e, portanto, a suas empresas. Veria-se obrigado a despedir parte de seus empregados e a trabalhar muito duro.

Rin olhou pela janela tratando de conter as lágrimas. Suas emoções estavam a flor de pele e se esforçava em manter a calma. O médico a tinha advertido das mudanças de humor que experimentaria como conseqüência de seu estado. Certamente não recordava ter chorado tanto como nos últimos dias. Sentia que não fazia nada bem. Que sentido tinha fazer que Sesshomaru se sentisse culpado? Ao fim e ao cabo, era uma mulher adulta e tinha que ser conseqüente com seus atos e assumir sua responsabilidade.

De repente, apareceu no salão um empregado à espera de receber instruções. Sesshomaru lhe disse algo e em seguida serviu um brandy a ele e um refresco a ela.

Estava acostumado a ter pessoas a sua redor dispostas a fazer o que lhes ordenasse, e a não fazer nada por si mesmo, pensou Rin. Agora entendia por que se surpreendeu tanto ao vê-la cozinhar na ilha.

-#Está zangada comigo pela gravidez. Entendo-te - disse brandamente olhando-a nos olhos. – Quero saber o que pensa deste bebê. Sei que é difícil para ti tomar uma decisão, mas terá que fazê-lo. Temos que ser sinceros um com o outro.

O que queria dizer com aquilo? Ainda não tinha tido tempo para assumir que estava grávida e que ia ter um bebê. Sentia-se culpado de não poder oferecer um pai àquela criatura. Além disso, duvidava de sua capacidade para ser uma boa mãe. Mas não estava disposta a admitir tudo aquilo diante de Sesshomaru.

-# Não vou abortar.

-# Não é isso o que te estou pedindo. É meu filho também. Para mim, a família é o primeiro, assim me ensinaram. Este bebê é parte da próxima geração dos Taisho. Se tivesse querido te desfazer dele, teria tido que te fazer mudar de opinião.

-# Não acredito - disse Rin com tristeza.

-# Se queria me desentender deste bebê, daria-te uma importante ajuda econômica para que nada vos faltasse. Mas não poderia viver ignorando o meu filho. Preciso ser parte de sua vida. Ao fim e ao cabo é sangue de meu sangue. Meu avô foi um exemplo para mim quando meus pais morreram.

-# Por que?

-# Quando morreram, Okata estava a ponto de retirar-se dos negócios e casar-se com uma mulher muito mais jovem que ele. Eu tinha onze anos. Mas Okata se sacrificou e se manteve à frente do Império Taisho para manter meu legado. Embora estava muito apaixonado, rompeu com aquela mulher à que não gostava de crianças.

-# Não quero que te sacrifique por mim, Sesshomaru - disse Rin chorando.

-# Não o faço por ti, mas sim por nosso filho - disse Sesshomaru. - Somos adultos e podemos procurar uma solução. Assegurarei-me que a criança se crie em um ambiente estável.

-# Não me fale como se fosse a última pessoa capaz de educar a uma criança - protestou Rin.

-# Não te zangue, não é isso o que estou dizendo. Mas não podemos negar que o melhor para este bebê é que viva com seus pais e que estes estejam casados.

Rin estava contrariada. Sentia-se cansada e se sentou no sofá.

-# Repete isso. Casados?

-# Obviamente teremos que nos casar –disse olhando-a com seus brilhantes olhos âmbar.

-# Estou disposta a fazer o que for por nosso filho, mas não estou tão louca para me casar com um homem como você.

-# O que quer dizer com isso? - perguntou Sesshomaru, molesto.

-# Embora você vai casar com outra mulher, foste capaz de lhe ser infiel e de te deitar comigo: se por acaso isso fosse pouco, pediste-me que fora sua amante. Não acredito que serás um bom marido!

-# Serei um pai e um marido perfeito.

-# Deixa estar. Não será meu marido! - exclamou Rin e levantou o queixo.

Apareceu de novo o servente e anunciou que a comida estava servida.

-# Não tenho fome - disse Rin cortante.

-# Mas estou certa que o bebê sim, assim fará um esforço por comer algo.

-# Está bem - cedeu ela depois de uns segundos de dúvida.

Dirigiram-se a sala de jantar, onde a mesa estava posta com uma bonita e delicada baixela. Mas Rin logo que pôde reparar nisso. Estava surpreendida de que Sesshomaru estivesse disposto a romper seu compromisso para dar seu sobrenome ao bebê. Tal e como lhe tinha prometido na ilha, estava disposto a fazer-se responsável pela gravidez.

-# Não deveria julgar minha relação com a Kagura - disse Sesshomaru enquanto comiam. - Não conhece os acordos que tenho com ela nem tem por que conhecê-los. É um assunto privado entre ela e eu.

-# É uma maneira de reconhecer que não é capaz de ser fiel a ninguém e que não tem a menor intenção de mudar.

Sesshomaru ficou quieto, olhando-a fixamente.

-# Pedi que te case comigo. Pare já de me fazer recriminações - disse ele, fazendo que Rin se ruborizasse. – Pelo que me diz respeito, farei todo o possível para que nosso casamento funcione.

-# Pelo bem de nosso filho?

-# Pelo de todos.

-# Você gosta de crianças?

-# Muito.

Aquilo surpreendeu Rin. Gostava de crianças. Isso queria dizer que pensava ter filhos com a Kagura Rhodias. Estaria apaixonado pela Kagura? Não sempre o amor e a fidelidade tinham que ir juntos. Havia pessoas para as que a fidelidade não era o mais importante. Entretanto, sim que o era para ela. Possivelmente estava tão apaixonada por ele, que não estava disposta a compartilhá-lo com outras mulheres.

-# Me diga no que está pensando - disse Sesshomaru observando-a. Estava apoiado no respaldo de sua cadeira, com uma taça de vinho entre as mãos. Era um homem inteligente, educado e sofisticado. além de muito bonito.

-# Não acredito que funcione. Somos muito diferentes. Estamos todo o dia discutindo.

-# Assim será melhor. Além disso, não esqueça que vai muito bem na cama, pethi mou - disse Sesshomaru com um pícaro sorriso.

-# Isso não é suficiente para que funcione - disse Rin aflita.

Embora estava apaixonada por ele, não estava disposta a casar-se. Amava-o muito como para permitir que se sacrificasse por ela e deixasse a Kagura, com a que tinha muito mais em comum.

Definitivamente seria mais feliz com a Kagura. Conformaria-se com que a ajudasse economicamente a levar a seu filho adiante.

Depois de tudo, Kagura não tinha culpa do que tinha passado. Recordou o mal que o tinha passado quando descobriu que Kohako lhe tinha sido infiel com a Yura e não desejava que outra mulher passasse pelo mesmo por culpa dela.

-# Não está sendo sincera comigo - disse Sesshomaru, interrompendo seus pensamentos. - Está apaixonada pelo noivo de sua irmã e, agora que têm problemas, confia em que volte contigo.

-# Isso é uma tolice! - disse-lhe Rin, furiosa. Jogou a cadeira para trás e ficou de pé. De repente, se sentiu enjoada e desmaiou.

Quão seguinte ouviu foi a voz de Sesshomaru.

-# Fica deitada - disse ele ao ver que Rin recuperava o sentido.

Ela se sentia mau e se limitou a fechar os olhos. Ouviu cristos falando por telefone.

Depois, a tomou brandamente em seus braços e a deixou sobre uma cama. Rin tentou incorporar-se.

-# Estou melhor.

-# Não, não está - disse Sesshomaru impedindo que se levantasse. - É minha culpa. Não devia discutir contigo.

-# É normal que uma mulher grávida sofra enjôos - murmurou Rin. - Não terá que lhe dar maior importância.

-# De todas as formas, fica tranqüila até que chegue o médico.

-# Chamou um médico? - perguntou Rin e Sesshomaru assentiu com a cabeça.

-# Não tinha que havê-lo feito.

Pouco depois, chegou o médico. Depois de examiná-la, disse-lhe que estava esgotada e que precisava descansar.

Sesshomaru estava muito preocupado e obrigou ao Rin a ficar na cama.

-# Quero que saiba que não mudei de opinião, pethi mou - disse ele uma vez ficaram a sós. - Quero me casar contigo e cuidar de ti e de nosso filho. É a melhor opção para todos.

-# Tenho muito sono e não posso pensar com claridade - disse e desviou o olhar. - Não acreditei que fosse a cumprir suas promessas. Além disso hoje em dia não é necessário casar-se para criar a um filho.

-# Para os Taisho, sim o é - disse Sesshomaru e deixou o quarto.

Rin esteve dormindo durante horas e, quando despertou, sentia-se relaxada.

De repente, Sesshomaru entrou no dormitório.

-# É para ti - disse lhe entregando o telefone. - São seus pais, que querem falar contigo.

-# Meus pais? - perguntou surpreendida, mas ele se deu meia volta e saiu fechando a porta.

-# Rin - começou a dizer sua mãe. - Seu pai e eu não podíamos esperar nem um minuto mais para falar contigo. Enquanto dormia, Sesshomaru nos chamou e nos esteve explicando...

-# Que tem feito o que? - interrompeu-a Rin.

-# Está muito preocupado com você e tem uma enorme vontade de nos conhecer.

-# Verdade que disse isso?

-# Tenho que te dizer que nos impressionou - disse Kaguya. - Sei que é muito bonito e muito atento. Além disso é um homem rico e isso sempre é importante, embora você não o ache.

-# Diz que correrá com os gastos do casamento - interveio seu pai.

-# É muito generoso por sua parte - disse sua mãe entusiasmada. - Em circunstâncias normais, deveria estar zangada pelo fato de sua gravidez, mas...

-# Sesshomaru lhes contou isso?

-# ... Logo estará casada.

-# Quem lhes disse que nós vamos casar?

-# Sesshomaru nos pediu que fôssemos preparando a lista de convidados. Que convidássemos a quantas pessoas quiséssemos - disse Kaguya. - Já chamei a família para lhes dar a notícia. Provavelmente um grande casamento na família faça reagir Kohako e resolva seguir o exemplo.

-# É um alívio que Kohako e Yura se reconciliaram - interveio de novo seu pai. - Yura poderá ser sua dama de honra.

-# Não sei se será uma boa idéia - disse Kaguya. - Yura está desejando ser ela a que se case.

Rin tratou de pôr fim a aquela chamada e por fim o conseguiu não sem antes lhes prometer que chamaria mais tarde.

Não podia acreditar o que tinha feito Sesshomaru sem consultá-la. Estava usando a seus pais para pressioná-la e conseguir que se casasse com ele. Sua mãe inclusive tinha começado a avisar à família de que sua filha mais velha iria se casar.

Rin se levantou e encontrou Sesshomaru no closet, falando por telefone em grego. Lhe dirigiu uma olhar desafiante e ele desligou.

-# Como pode contar tudo a meus pais?

-# Algum dia te dará conta de que tenho feito o melhor e me agradecerá isso.

-# Você gosta que tudo seja feito ao seu modo.

-# Isso é verdade - admitiu Sesshomaru triunfante.

-# E agora, como direi a meus pais que não me quero casar contigo? Especialmente agora que sabem que estou esperando um filho - repreendeu-lhe. - Não posso acreditar que tenha chamado a minha família para lhes dizer que nos casaremos quando não é assim. Não tinha direito a fazê-lo. Além disso, tem Kagura.

-# Deixa que eu me preocupe de Kagura.

-# Não estou disposta a deixar que outra mulher sofra tanto como eu sofri pelo que Kohako me fez.

-# O bebê vem em primeiro lugar - disse tomando-a pelos ombros. - Preocupe-se só disso. Deixa de ser tão dura contigo mesma, pethi mou. Por que te zanga comigo por algo que já não podemos evitar? Falei com seus pais porque quero que nos casemos em seguida. Não vejo por que terá que guardar em segredo nosso casamento, agora que vamos ter o nosso primeiro filho.

Rin desviou o olhar. Era evidente que estava tratando de convencê-la de que seu futuro começava por celebrar aquele matrimônio. Sentiu um nó na garganta. No fundo, desejava casar-se com ele.

-# Mas, e se você se arrepender?

-# Isso nunca – disse olhando-a intensamente aos olhos. - Quero fazer parte de sua vida e da de nosso filho.

-# Mas terá que me ser fiel - disse Rin acariciando suas costas. - Não admito desculpas. Poderá suportá-lo?

-# Acaso tenho outra opção? - perguntou Sesshomaru, divertido. - Bom, me responda, quer se casar comigo?

«Hoje mesmo se fosse possível», pensou Rin. Mas em lugar de dizer aquelas palavras, assentiu timidamente com a cabeça.

**OoOoOooOooOooOoOOoOOoOooOOooOoOOooOOooOoooOOoooOooo**

**Tai gente mais um capitulo, obrigadão pelas reviews......**


	8. Capitulo 7

POR fim chegou o dia de seu casamento e Rin se sentia mais feliz que nunca. Colocou-se uma tiara de diamantes na cabeça e se olhou ao espelho. Usava um sutiã cor verde esmeralda, com os ombros ao descoberto e uma vaporosa saia cor marfim que ressaltava sua estilizada figura. Tinha escolhido a cor verde porque era a favorita de Sesshomaru.

Desde que tinha aceito casar-se com ele duas semanas atrás, sua vida tinha dado uma grande mudança.

Quase não tinha visto Sesshomaru naquele tempo e, a única vez que o tinha feito, tinham estado acompanhados. Ele tinha tido que viajar a Grécia e depois a Nova Iorque por assuntos de trabalho. Dois de seus empregados se encarregaram de organizar cada detalhe do casamento e, é obvio, nisso tinha participado Kaguya Mitchell.

Animada por Sesshomaru, Rin tinha deixado seu trabalho em Limusines Imperial e se mudou ao novo apartamento em companhia de seus pais. Sesshomaru tinha insistido em que assim o fizessem para evitar que a imprensa os incomodasse e estragasse seu grande dia.

-# Acha que gostará dos amigos de Sesshomaru? - perguntou Yura.

-# Isso eu espero - respondeu Rin.

-# Certamente, seu avô não parece estar muito contente com este casamento. Não se incomodou em vir a te conhecer antes da cerimônia.

Rin estava começando a se pôr nervosa.

-# E por que ia fazê-lo? Com tanto que venha hoje me basta.

-# Temo que sua vida na Grécia não vai ser fácil - disse Yura. - Sesshomaru viaja muito e, bonito que é, se preocupará o tê-lo afastado de seu lado tanto tempo.

-# Por que iria me preocupar? - perguntou Rin. Começava a estar molesta com os comentários de sua irmã.

-# Muitas mulheres fariam tudo para ir à cama com um homem tão atraente como Sesshomaru. Seria estúpido que não aproveitasse alguma ocasião. Além disso, está grávida e isso não resulta sexy a muitos homens.

Nesse momento, apareceu Kaguya Mitchell para avisar que tinham chegado os carros para recolher às damas de honra. Sentiu-se aliviada pela interrupção.

Uma vez ficou a sós na habitação, Rin se olhou a cintura. De verdade Sesshomaru deixaria de achá-la sexy?

O telefone soou e Rin correu para atender.

-# Sua irmã está te deixando louca? - perguntou Sesshomaru.

-# Não responderei a essa pergunta - disse Rin sorrindo.

-# Já te disse que não me parecia uma boa idéia que Yura fosse sua dama de honra. Ao conhece-la dava-me conta de quão ciumenta estava por não ser ela o centro das atenções.

-# Não fale assim. Yura não passa por um bom momento.

-# Antes de que me esqueça, tenho que te advertir de uma coisa. Há muitos jornalistas à porta da igreja. Jaken reforçou a segurança para impedir que lhe incomodem.

-# Mas, por que estão tão interessados em nosso casamento? Tão importante é?

-# Suspeito que têm curiosidade por ver a beleza da mulher com a que me caso - respondeu Sesshomaru galante.

Trinta minutos mais tarde, Rin seguia sorrindo quando subiu ao carro com seu orgulhoso pai.

Embora Sesshomaru lhe tinha advertido da presença da imprensa, Rin se surpreendeu ao ver o grande número de repórteres que se concentraram nos arredores da igreja.

-# Olhe, também há câmeras de televisão - indicou-lhe seu pai, que estava tão surpreso como ela.

Por fim, o carro parou. Abriu-se a porta e começaram a disparar os flashs das câmaras.

Um dos seguranças a protegeu com sua corpulência até que entraram na igreja. Uma vez ali dentro, tratou de tranqüilizar-se. Estava a ponto de casar-se com o homem que amava e ia ser um dia fantástico.

Ao pé do altar, Sesshomaru a esperava com um impecável fraque de cor cinza. Estava muito bonito. Durante a cerimônia, cada um pronunciou seus votos matrimoniais com voz clara e segura.

-# Agora é uma Taisho e tem que aprender a lidar com isso com os paparazzi - sussurrou-lhe Sesshomaru antes de sair da igreja.

-# O que tenho que fazer?

-# Ignora-os. Não importa o que lhe perguntem. Não lhes faça caso e muito menos lhes responda.

-# Em outras palavras, como se não estivessem aqui.

-# Isso. A imprensa é muito cruel - disse Sesshomaru tomando-a pela cintura. - Está advertida, yineko mou.

Saíram a escadinha da igreja. As câmaras começaram a disparar-se de uma vez que lhes faziam pergunta a gritos em vários idiomas.

-# Seqüestraram-lhe com Sesshomaru e soube tirar proveito, não é verdade?

-# Rin, Quando nascerá o bebê?

-# Está segura de que o bebê não é do Bankotsu Tyler?

Ao escutar aquela última pergunta, Sesshomaru a soltou e se lançou sobre o homem que a tinha feito.

Jaken levou Rin rapidamente até a limusine e retornou junto a Sesshomaru para evitar uma briga.

Rin se sentia humilhada e não deixava de tremer. Sua gravidez tinha deixado de ser um segredo. A imprensa sabia que esperava um filho de Sesshomaru e agora saberia todo mundo. Como se haveriam informado? Sua intimidade tinha ficado ao descoberto.

Sesshomaru entrou no carro.

-# Não estou disposto a permitir que nos estraguem o dia.

-# Isto é um pesadelo - murmurou Rin.

-# Se te servir de consolo, dei um castigo a esse bastardo - disse Sesshomaru.

Aquilo não fez que se sentisse melhor. Acabava de lhe advertir sobre o que tinha que fazer quando tivesse à imprensa ao redor e ele mesmo não o tinha cumprido o que disse. Agora todo mundo pensaria que tinha ficado grávida de Sesshomaru intencionalmente para fazer que se casasse com ela.

-# Como sabem tantas coisas?

-# Fizemos todo o possível para que não se inteirassem de alguns detalhes do seqüestro, mas pelo que se vê não funcionou - respondeu Sesshomaru e deixou escapar um profundo suspiro.

Rin não entendia por que tanto interesse em evitar o tema do seqüestro. Estava preocupada com alguns comentários que tinha ouvido.

-# Como souberam que estava grávida? Ou que tive um encontro com o Bankotsu? Ninguém no trabalho se inteirou disso.

-# Só uma mulher poderia revelar esses detalhes e nos estragar o dia. Certamente os jornais de amanhã falarão sobre nós. Mas hoje - disse rodeando-a com seu braço, - temos que celebrar nosso casamento.

-# Agora todo mundo sabe que estou grávida.

-# As pessoas gostam de fofocar. Assim não se aborrecerão e terão algo do que falar.

-# Prefiro o aborrecimento que a humilhação.

-# Acaso se sente humilhada por estar esperando meu filho? - perguntou Sesshomaru e acariciou seu ventre.

-# Não, não quero dizer isso. Mas eu não gosto que pensem que sou uma mulher fácil e que me deitei contigo assim que te conheci.

Sesshomaru a olhou intensamente. Lhe via seguro de si mesmo.

-# Estou muito orgulhoso de ter sido o primeiro homem com o quem te deitaste.

Rin ficou vermelha.

-# Eu também. Mas são coisas íntimas que um não vai contando por aí.

Sesshomaru jogou a cabeça para trás e riu com vontade. Rin se apoiou nele e o rodeou com seus braços. O contato com seu corpo e o familiar aroma de sua pele a tranqüilizou.

Sesshomaru acariciou o cabelo de Rin e se fundiram em um apaixonado beijo.

-# Desejo-te, pethi mou - sussurrou Sesshomaru.

Chegaram ao hotel onde ia celebrar-se o banquete. A porta do carro se abriu e ao outro lado apareceu Jaken, que sorriu ao ver o casal abraçado.

Rin nunca tinha conhecido a tanta gente em tão pouco tempo. depois das saudações e as apresentações, sentou-se com Sesshomaru em uma mesa e então se precaveu de que ainda não tinha visto Okata taisho.

-# Onde está seu avô? - perguntou Rin. - Se sentara em nossa mesa?

-# Ele não veio - disse Sesshomarucom tom severo.

-# Por que? Acaso não se encontra bem?

-# Preferiu não vir.

-# Por que não me disse isso antes? - perguntou Rin entristecida. - Sinto que não tenha podido estar aqui contigo.

Rin ficou pálida. Com sua ausência, Okata Taisho dava a entender que não aprovava aquele casamento. Sentiu-se doída. Sabia que Sesshomaru amava muito a seu avô. O coração lhe encolheu. Aquilo não era um bom começo para seu casamento. Mais tarde, depois do banquete, Sesshomaru a levou ao centro da pista de dança.

-# Não se preocupe com Okata - disse Sesshomaru como se tivesse lido seu pensamento. - É uma pessoa idosa, além de muito cabeça dura. Com o tempo lhe passará.

-# Ele preferia que você tivesse casado com a Kagura, não é verdade? - perguntou Rin.

-# Não é tão fácil. Um compromisso é algo muito sério, especialmente na Grécia. Quando rompi o meu com Kagura, Okata levou um grande desgosto.

-# E estou certa que me culpa disso.

-# Não havia outra solução, sejamos realistas. Toda decisão suporta umas conseqüências.

Rin estava contrariada. Não queria falar das conseqüências da ruptura do compromisso de Sesshomaru com Kagura. Possivelmente, ele estivesse apaixonado ainda daquela mulher.

-# Espero que a decisão tenha sido a correta e que dentro de um ano não te arrependa.

-# Dentro de um ano, terei o meu filho nos braços. Nunca me arrependo de nada e nunca o farei. Não procure problemas onde não há.

Era um bom conselho, mas difícil de seguir. Se ao menos ele a amasse, tudo seria mais fácil. Tinha cumprido sua promessa e se casou com ela. Tinha quebrado seu compromisso com a mulher com a que ia se casar e agora seu avô estava zangado com ele.

Parecia que só quem estava pagando pelas conseqüências de sua decisão era ele. Rin não queria que o fato de haver se convertido em sua esposa fora a causa de sofrimento para Sesshomaru. Amava-o.

Estava anoitecendo quando Sesshomaru lhe anunciou que deviam ir embora. Rin subiu à habitação do hotel para, trocar-se. Estava emocionada perguntando-se onde a levaria de lua-de-mel. Vestiu um traje de jaqueta azul e saiu da habitação. No corredor se encontrou com o Kohako.

-# Posso falar contigo? - perguntou-lhe ele.

-# Está bem, mas seja breve pois não tenho tempo.

-# Não sei se tem notado que Yura está muito triste. Tudo é minha culpa. Não me levei bem com ela – ele confessou. - Quanto mais me dizia que nos casássemos, mais me assustava. Mas decidi que já é momento de fazê-la feliz. Comprei-lhe um anel.

-# Que alegria, Kohako! - disse Rin com lágrimas de emoção nos olhos. - Te assegure de que prepare bem a ocasião. Já sabe que gosta que tudo seja perfeito. Lhe dê isso em um jantar - Rin o abraçou. – E me prometa uma coisa. Lhe diga que a ama. Agora tenho que descer.

Ao final do corredor, encontraram-se com Sesshomaru. Os três ficaram em silêncio.

-# Está pronta? - perguntou Sesshomaru a sua esposa.

Uma vez no carro, Rin bocejou. O dia tinha sido muito longo.

-# Estou muito cansada - murmurou.

-# Fecha os olhos e dorme.

-# Aonde vamos?

-# Vamos passar a noite em minha casa de campo. Amanhã voaremos a Grécia.

-# Foi um casamento precioso.

Rin acomodou a cabeça sobre o peito de Sesshomaru e ficou adormecida. Quando despertou, estava em uma habitação elegantemente decorada. Olhou seu relógio e comprovou que eram quase as onze da noite. Levantou-se e se olhou no espelho. Decidiu arrumar-se um pouco. Deu-se uma ducha e vestiu uma provocadora camisola de seda azul.

Encontrou Sesshomaru na biblioteca olhando fixamente o fogo, com uma taça de brandy entre as mãos.

Tirou-se a jaqueta e tinha desabotoado o pescoço da camisa.

-# Sesshomaru - chamou-o brandamente.

-# O que faz aqui? por que se levantou?

-# É nossa noite de núpcias e ...

-# Theos mou, está-me fazendo alguma proposta? - perguntou Sesshomaru baixando o olhar e fixando-o nos seios de Rin, que se mostravam sob a seda.

-# É obvio - disse ela e respirou profundamente. Seu corpo se estava preparando para recebê-lo. O coração lhe pulsava com força e seus rosados mamilos se arrepiaram.

-# Não tem por que te sentir obrigada a se deitar comigo - disse Sesshomaru levantando uma sobrancelha.

-# O que quer dizer? - disse Rin surpreendida.

-# Não faz falta que se entregue para mim só porque me casei contigo - disse ele e de um gole só bebeu o brandy. - Não estou tão desesperado.

Rin o olhou incrédula e sentiu um calafrio.

-# Está bêbado. Por isso me diz estas tolices.

-# Esta tarde eu te vi com o Kohako. Estava chorando e vi como o abraçava.

-# Não chorava por ele.

-# Não minta pra mim! - exclamou olhando-a com desprezo.

-# Não é o que pensa. Kohako estava me dizendo que vai pedir a Yura que se case com ele. Além disso, estou muito sensível e choro por tudo. O médico me disse que é normal em meu estado.

-# Não pretenderá que acredite que por isso se estavam abraçando em um lugar afastado?

-# Por que esperou até agora para me dizer isto?

-# Me deixe pensar. Quantas razões necessita? Parecem-lhe suficientes quinhentas razões, uma por cada convidado? - murmurou Sesshomaru arrastando as palavras. - Não me parecia o lugar adequado para falar de seu amor pelo Kohako, tal e como me confessou no Mos.

Rin se ruborizou ao ouvir as últimas palavras. Na ilha, havia lhe dito que amava Kohako por orgulho para evitar que se desse conta de que se estava apaixonando por ele. Não ficava mais opção que ser franca com ele e lhe explicar aquele mal-entendido com absoluta sinceridade.

-# O que te disse sobre meus sentimentos sobre Kohako não era de tudo verdade. Disse-o para que não pensasse que me sentia atraída por ti. Pode ser que não acredite, mas naquele momento me pareceu uma boa idéia - reconheceu Rin olhando-o nos olhos.

-# Não acredito em você - disse Sesshomaru .

Rin piscou. Tinha evitado lhe contar toda a verdade e ele se deu conta. Não queria reconhecer que no princípio de sua relação estava convencida de que ainda amava ao Kohako.

-# Está bem. Serei franca.

-# Ou seja, que o que me acaba de dizer não é verdade, não?

-# A verdade é que, depois de romper com o Kohako, acreditei que seguia apaixonada por ele porque não me permiti conhecer ninguém mais.

-# Isso é tudo?

Rin assentiu com a cabeça e estudou sua expressão. Quão último queria era que Sesshomaru pensasse que seguia apaixonada por outro homem.

-# Não acredita em mim, não é verdade? - perguntou Rin com curiosidade. - Desejo que nosso casamento funcione.

-# Acredito em você - disse Sesshomaru por fim.

De repente, Rin se precaveu de que estava dando muitas explicações. Parecia que lhe estava suplicando que subisse à habitação e lhe fizesse amor. Assim decidiu retornar ao dormitório.

Sua mente pensava com rapidez. Estava furiosa. Aquele era o mesmo homem que não lhe tinha tirado as mãos de cima na ilha e que agora a estava fazendo rogar. Por que a ignorava? Possivelmente fosse por culpa da gravidez. Embora ainda não lhe notava, provavelmente ele a encontrava menos atraente.

Ou possivelmente pensava que não podiam fazer amor para não prejudicar ao bebê. Quem sabe que idéias se o estavam passando pela cabeça?

Rin se meteu na cama. Sesshomaru parecia não ter intenção de dormir com ela. Estava a ponto de apagar a luz quando ele entrou e começou a despir-se.

-# Vou me dar uma ducha – anunciou. - Em cinco minutos volto, pethi mou.

Rin se perguntou por que tinha demorado tanto em subir. Chegaria a entender Sesshomaru alguma vez?

Sesshomaru retornou à habitação, ainda molhado.

-# Confio em que agora não dormirá - sussurrou.

Rin sentiu um nó no estômago.

-# Pensei que não iria dormir comigo - disse ela olhando-o nos olhos.

-# O último no que penso agora é em dormir, yineka mou - disse ele e se meteu debaixo dos lençóis.

-# Estou de acordo - sorriu Rin.

O primeiro beijo a fez estremecer até o mais profundo de seu ser. O sabor de sua boca a fez ofegar.

Sesshomaru a atraiu para si e ela pôde sentir sua ereção.

Ele percorreu com seus lábios a suave pele de seu pescoço até chegar a seus seios. Brincou com seus mamilos até que os fez endurecer-se.

-# É hora de que deixe de ser tímida e aprenda a me dar o que eu gosto - disse Sesshomaru e a guiou até o centro de sua excitação.

Rin acariciou seu pênis e se estremeceu. O aroma de sua pele era um grande afrodisíaco para ela. Estava desejando satisfazê-lo. Sesshomaru a beijou apaixonadamente. Procurou entre suas coxas e apalpou seu úmido calor. Ela se arqueou e levantou os quadris. Seu corpo ardia em desejos de entregar-se ao prazer.

-# Sesshomaru...

Com destreza, Sesshomaru ficou sobre ela e a penetrou. Desejava-o desesperadamente e se entregou ao ritmo que marcavam suas investidas. O prazer que experimentou foi aumentando até que se fez incontrolável. Sentia-se cheia de felicidade e de amor. Abraçou-o com força e beijou seu pescoço.

-# Espero ter satisfeito você, yineka mou - sussurrou Sesshomaru e ficou fixamente observando-a.

-# Não há ninguém com quem te possa comparar. Tudo em você é maravilhoso.

-# Nunca poderá me comparar com ninguém na cama. Você acha isso ruim?

Rin se sentia feliz abraçada a ele.

-# Não, por que? - perguntou Rin inocentemente. - De fato, estou segura de que acabarei me apaixonando loucamente de ti.

Sesshomaru ficou sério e a olhou com olhos brilhantes.

-# Não é necessário que haja amor para que o sexo seja bom. Descobri-o quando era um adolescente. A garota com quem saía convidou a sua melhor amiga a compartilhar a cama conosco.

Rin ficou surpreendida.

-# Por que?

-# Pensou que me podia aborrecer dela e decidiu me surpreender. Foi muito clara. Não pretendia apaixonar-se por mim, tão somente desfrutar de nossa relação. Tampouco espero que você o faça.

Logo, quando Sesshomaru dormiu, Rin seguiu pensando naquelas palavras. Sentia-se ferida.

Não estava disposta a lhe confessar o muito que o amava. Embora tinha se casado com ela, era evidente que tinha levantado uma barreira emocional entre eles. Tinha falado com grande frieza e aquilo a incomodava.

Pela manhã quando despertou estava sozinha na cama. A seu lado, sobre um travesseiro, havia uma rosa branca e uma caixa de uma conhecida joalheria. Correu as cortinas e abriu o pacote. Dentro encontrou um colar de pérolas. O pôs ao redor do pescoço e descobriu que tinha um pendente em forma de flor composto por diamantes.

-# OH! - exclamou Rin surpreendida.

Vestiu-se com um penhoar que encontrou no banheiro e saiu da habitação em busca de Sesshomaru. Embora vivesse mil anos, não conseguiria chegar a compreendê-lo, disse-se. Tão logo lhe dizia que não pretendia que apaixonasse-se por ele, como dava de presente um fabuloso colar de diamantes e pérolas. Desceu descalça, sem logo sem fazer ruído. Ouviu Sesshomaru falar por telefone em grego do escritório que havia contigüo a biblioteca.

-# Kagura - ouviu-lhe dizer.

Rin ficou paralisada. Tratou de escutar o que dizia, mas não pôde compreender nada do que falava. Quão único percebeu foi a preocupação de Sesshomaru.

Que cega tinha estado! Durante todo aquele tempo, não tinha dado importância à ruptura do compromisso de Sesshomaru e Kagura. Nem sequer se tinha parado a pensar nisso. Por que tinha sido tão tola? Agora se dava conta de que tinha sido por ciúmes e se sentia doída. Sempre tinha acreditado em que Sesshomaru não sentia nada por aquela mulher, mas agora comprovava que a queria e que seguia em contato com ela. Isso explicava que Sesshomaru não pretendesse que sua esposa o amasse. Ao fim e ao cabo, ele sabia que não poderia corresponder a seus sentimentos.

Oo**OoOoOOoOooOOoOOOooOooOooOooOOoOooOOoOOOoooOOooOOo**

**Olá espero que gostem deste capitulo, beijão**


	9. Capitulo 8

ELEGANTEMENTE vestida com um vestido curto de flores, Rin desceu para tomar o café da manhã.

-# Obrigada pelo colar de pérolas - disse com correção e se sentou à mesa.

-# Acredito que será uma boa idéia que hoje não leia os jornais.

Rin não era muito aficionada a lê-los, mas aquele comentário despertou sua curiosidade.

-# Por que?

-# Olhe, a imprensa sempre diz muitas mentiras sobre mim. Eu estou acostumado a que inventem coisas e não me importa - disse Sesshomaru com rosto de preocupação. - Mas você não tem experiência e sei que vai se zangar.

-# Onde estão os jornais? - disse Rin ficando de pé.

-# Rin...

-# Não me diga o que devo ou não ler. Não me trate como se fosse estúpida.

-# Está bem. Mas deixa que antes te diga algo sobre o seqüestro - Sesshomaru se deteve procurando as palavras, antes de continuar. - Um membro de minha família estava metido nesse assunto.

-# É uma brincadeira?

Sesshomaru falou sobre Suikotsu e lhe disse que era um dos homens que tinha morrido no acidente do helicóptero junto ao Bankotsu.

-# Eu confiava em que as pessoas podiam mudar. Equivoquei-me. Suikotsu aproveitou que sabia meus movimentos para organizar o seqüestro e conseguir dinheiro de Okata. Ele estava comigo a primeira vez que te vi.

-# Então, devia ser ele quem se ocupou de me contratar para que fosse seu chofer esse fim de semana – disse Rin.

-# Sim, ele sabia que eu estava disposto a ignorar os conselhos de meu guarda-costas para te conhecer. Dessa maneira, o seqüestro era mais fácil.

-# Então seu primo foi o responsável por tudo – Rin fez uma pausa. - E agora me conta isto porque os jornais falam sobre isso não é verdade? Quando se inteirou de que Suikotsu o tinha organizado?

-# A primeira vez que falei com meu avô por telefone assim que deixei a ilha.

-# E não me disse isso? – perguntou Rin. Por segundos, seu aborrecimento aumentava. - Passamos uma semana juntos naquela ilha e não me considerou oportuno dizer isso, não?

-# Era um assunto de família –disse Sesshomaru com cautela. - Ao morrer Suikotsu, meu avô pensou que aquele era dor suficiente para sua família e decidimos não dar publicidade ao assunto para evitar que sua esposa e filhas sofressem mais.

Rin logo que podia escutar. Sua cabeça pensava muito depressa.

-# Contou algo disto a Kagura?

-# Sim.

Rin deixou escapar uma amarga gargalhada.

-# Isso explica tudo. Embora estive seqüestrada contigo, para ti eu só era a estúpida a que tinha que seduzir para te entreter –disse Rin zangada.

-# Está equivocada. Nunca pensei isso de ti.

-# Pois não o parece. Depois de todas as vezes que me acusou de estar relacionada com os seqüestradores, agora resulta que era seu primo o que estava por trás de tudo.

-# Sei que não fui justo.

-# E nunca me pediste perdão por isso! Onde estão esses jornais?

-# Na biblioteca –disse Sesshomaru com expressão séria. - Acredito que é minha obrigação te proteger de qualquer coisa que possa te incomodar.

-# Então, desapareça!

Na biblioteca, Rin se sentou para ler os jornais. Estava surpreendida de que sua própria família fora foco de atenção também. Um dos vizinhos de seus pais, sem revelar sua identidade, fazia cruéis comentários sobre Kaguya Mitchell. Seus olhos se alagaram de lágrimas ao pensar no desgosto que se levaria sua mãe ao ver aqueles artigos. Inclusive se dizia que Yura era mãe solteira em um tom ferino. Definiam ao Rin como uma mulher ambiciosa que tinha aceito um trabalho de chofer para conhecer um homem rico e conseguir casar-se com ele. Além disso, faziam-se retorcidas hipóteses sobre o que tinha ocorrido na ilha. Nunca se havia sentido tão humilhada.

Mas quando passou a página, sentiu-se ainda pior. Havia uma ampla reportagem sobre Sesshomaru e as numerosas mulheres com as que tinha estado.

-# Deixa de ler todo esse lixo –disse Sesshomaru, que se tinha colocado detrás dela.

Lhe fez um nó no estômago ao ver uma foto de Sesshomaru tirada durante o casamento, em que estavam brigando. O pé de foto dizia: "esta imagem revela o verdadeiro estado de ânimo de Sesshomaru no dia em que se casava com sua noiva grávida". A seguir, recolhia-se um comentário supostamente de Kagura Rhodias no que dizia que "é um homem de palavra que se viu apanhado pelas circunstâncias".

-# Por isso chamou Kagura? – inquiriu Rin de sopetão. Sentia-se doída e humilhada.

-# O que quer dizer? –perguntou ele com rosto severo.

-# Ouvi-te falar com ela por telefone esta manhã.

-# É impossível, não falei com ela hoje.

-# Ouvi-te dizer seu nome.

A expressão de Sesshomaru se suavizou.

-# Estava falando com a filha mais velha do Suikotsu. Chama-se Kaguri. Kagura e Kaguri. Possivelmente não me escutou bem –disse Sesshomaru.

Rin ficou vermelha. A diferença entre os dois nomes era apenas perceptível. Tinha sido uma estúpida, mas de uma vez se alegrava de seu engano.

-# Sim, é evidente que não te entendi bem – admitiu Rin. - Sinto muito.

-# A esposa e as filhas de Suikotsu acabavam de se inteirar de que seu pai era responsável pelo seqüestro. Estavam muito tristes e queriam me dizer quanto o sentiam.

-# Espero que lhes tenha dito que elas não tiveram culpa alguma pelo passou.

-# Sim, o disse – disse Sesshomaru. - O que te parece se agora acabamos de tomar o café da manhã?

-# Não tenho fome. Tenho que chamar mamãe e a Yura.

-# Mais tarde. Agora temos que nos dar pressa para ir ao aeroporto.

-# Sinto-me muito mal por elas. Quando virem o que se publicou...

-# Não é tua culpa – disse Sesshomaru pondo-a mão sobre sua boca. - Você não tem feito nada para que os jornais digam todas essas coisas. Ignora-os.

De caminho ao aeroporto, Rin recordou aquela conversação.

-# Disse que não tinha falado com a Kagura hoje. O que quer isso dizer? Quando foi a última vez que falou com ela?

-# Ontem - reconheceu Sesshomaru entrecerrando os olhos. - Chamou-me antes de nosso casamento.

Fez-se um tenso silêncio.

-# Sei que não tenho direito a perguntar. Mas preciso saber o que te disse - disse Rin em um arrebatamento de honestidade.

-# Pediu-me que não me casasse contigo. Mas deixemos esta conversa - disse Sesshomaru. Seu rosto estava tenso.

Rin olhou pela janela do carro. Assim Kagura lhe tinha pedido que retornasse a casa com ela. E por que não ia fazê-lo? Ao fim e ao cabo, tinha sido sua noiva. Rin era terceira em discórdia. Sesshomaru tinha se casado com ela só porque estava grávida de seu filho. «Um homem de palavra que viu-se apanhado pelas circunstâncias». Quais seriam os verdadeiros sentimentos de Sesshomaru?

Ele tomou sua mão entre as suas.

-# Agora você é minha esposa. Deixa já de pensar no passado.

-# Não posso. Tão logo sinto lástima por sua ex-noiva como por mim mesma.

-# Temo que foi ela a quem contou à imprensa o do Suikotsu e o seqüestro. Também os terá falado da gravidez. Só Kagura sabia o dano que com isso podia causar.

Se Sesshomaru tinha tratado de tranqüilizá-la com aquelas palavras, tinha-o conseguido. Rin deixou de sentir-se culpada. Teria falado Kagura com a imprensa para lhes estragar o dia de seu casamento?

Rin suspirou. Deteve-se a analisar tudo o que Sesshomaru lhe acabava de revelar. Parecia que havia dito a Kagura a verdade: que tinha que casar-se com ela porque estava grávida e não porque estivesse apaixonado.

-# Temos toda a vida pela frente, yineka mou - disse lhe dirigindo um intenso olhar. - E o que é mais importante, o nosso filho.

-# De verdade deseja a este bebê?

-# É obvio. E não me importa se for menino ou menina - disse com um sorriso irresistível.

Aquilo confortou Rin. Ela tampouco tinha preferência por que fosse menino ou menina. Logo que tinha tido tempo de pensar no bebê: primeiro as preocupações sobre se estava grávida ou não e, logo, quando se confirmou a gravidez, a tensão pelo casamento. Havia se sentido culpada de que Sesshomaru tivesse decidido casar-se com ela apesar de que não a amasse.

Sesshomaru recebeu um par de chamadas telefônicas nada mais aterrissar com seu avião privado em Atenas.

-# Vamos para minha casa. Mostrarei-lhe isso e depois me passarei pelo escritório, yineka mou - disse Sesshomaru assim que estiveram na limusine.

-# Muito bem - disse Rin. No fundo estava assustada de ficar a sós em uma casa estranha em um país ao que acabava de chegar.

-# Como terá podido imaginar, agora mesmo não tenho tempo para a lua-de-mel.

-# Tampouco nunca falamos de fazer uma viagem - disse Rin, tratando de dissimular sua decepção. Sentiu-se como uma estúpida por ter imaginado que Sesshomaru dedicaria uns dias a ela antes de voltar para o trabalho.

-# Prometo que te levarei a algum lugar especial logo que possa - disse Sesshomaru sem poder deixar de olhá-la. - Obrigado por ser tão compreensiva.

-# Sim...

Depois de uns segundos, Sesshomaru a abraçou com ternura. Rin sentiu que se derretia. Mesmo assim, estava convencida de que, se tivesse se casado com Kagura, sim teria encontrado tempo para a lua-de-mel.

Tratou de ignorar aqueles pensamentos.

A grande mansão a beira do mar deixou ao Rin sem fôlego. Sabia que a casa seria grande, mas não esperava que fora uma mansão histórica, rodeada de um denso bosque e que tivesse uma praia privada.

Umas vinte pessoas que compunham o serviço estavam junto à porta principal esperando para lhes dar as boas-vindas.

Sesshomaru mostrou especial interesse em lhe apresentar a uma mulher de meia idade e cálido sorriso que havia sido sua babá e que se chamava Kaede.

-# Disse a Kaede que estou grávida? - perguntou Rin em voz baixa ao entrar no imenso hall da casa.

Sesshomaru não respondeu.

Era evidente que, depois de tudo o que tinha publicado a imprensa, já saberia.

-# Embora imagino que já saberá, eu mesmo o direi, thespinis mou - disse Sesshomaru depois de uns segundos. - Como não ia confiar em que te cuidasse? Por certo, temos que te buscar um ginecologista aqui em Atenas. Verei se alguma mulher de minha família nos pode recomendar a algum de confiança. Também seria uma boa idéia que tomasse aulas de grego.

Sesshomaru se aproximou dela e a beijou. De repente, seu telefone começou a soar.

-# Não necessito que me mostre a casa agora. Me diga simplesmente onde está o dormitório.

-# Não me tente - disse Sesshomaru olhando-a com desejo e desprendeu o telefone.

-# Tenho que ir - disse depois de uns minutos de conversação, em grego.

-# Problemas no escritório? - perguntou Rin. Era evidente que a mente de Sesshomaru estava muito longe dali.

Sesshomaru esboçou um sorriso forçado.

-# É obvio que não. Que problemas tem!

-# Até mais tarde - disse Rin vendo-o partir.

-# Pode ser que chegue tarde.

-# Então, me beije outra vez - pediu-lhe Rin.

-# Será mais difícil ir, yineka mou - disse Sesshomaru voltando sobre seus passos. - É tão bonita...

-# Esperarei acordada - prometeu Rin.

Não se tinham dado conta de que havia um homem idoso observando-os até que ele se deu a volta para partir e o viu.

Rin ficou paralisada. Nada mais ver soube que era um Taisho. Apesar dos anos, eram tão corpulento como Sesshomaru e as feições de um e outro se assemelhavam.

-# Rin, apresento a meu avô, Okata Taisho - anunciou Sesshomaru com solenidade e orgulho.

Okata caminhou para onde estava Rin.

-# Saberá perdoar a um velho por suas manias? - perguntou com ternura.

-# Claro que sim - disse Rin com acanhamento. Okata a beijou em cada bochecha. - Mas, se quiser que lhe perdoe, terá que pagar um preço. Terá que ver a gravação de nosso casamento e me assegurarei que não perca nem um minuto dela.

-# Estou desejando cumprir meu castigo - disse o ancião com um sorriso nos lábios e se girou para seu neto. - Não te atrase por minha culpa. Sei que está muito ocupado.

-# Sim, mas... - disse Sesshomaru olhando Rin.

-# Não se preocupe por sua esposa. Eu a cuidarei. Para isso está a família, para o bom e para o mau.

Desde esse momento, Rin soube que se daria bem com o Okata. Sempre se tinha sentido a gosto com as pessoas que eram tão claras expressando seus pontos de vista. Sesshomaru era mais complicado e mais difícil de entender. Entretanto, seu avô tinha admitido que estava arrependido de haver perdido o casamento e ter incomodado com sua decisão a seu neto e a sua nova esposa. Estava desejando conhecer mais a fundo a aquele homem.

-# Em que parte da casa quer que tomemos um café? - perguntou Rin a Okata. - Sesshomaru não teve tempo de me mostrar a casa.

-# Se te parecer bem, eu mesmo lhe mostrarei isso mais tarde. Eu nasci aqui e Sesshomaru também - disse Okata e, dirigindo-a para um dos terraços, acrescentou. - A esta hora, este é o melhor lugar para se estar.

-# Parece-me perfeito.

Tomaram uns refrescos. Okata lhe contou histórias sobre a casa, que tinha pertencido a sua família desde fazia gerações. Também lhe falou de sua coleção de carros e prometeu convidá-la a sua casa para mostrar-lhe. Antes de ir-se, Okata a observou detidamente.

-# Está claro por que gostas de meu neto. É sua Helena da Troya.

-# Espero que ninguém comece uma guerra por minha culpa - disse Rin sorrindo.

-# Não subestime a Sesshomaru - disse Okata. Lhe via triste e pesaroso. - Vi como o olha e me alegro de que o amas. Assim é como deve ser.

Três semanas mais tarde, Rin viu como entrava Sesshomaru na casa. Estava sentada no último degrau da escada e eram as duas da madrugada.

-# Que hora é esta de voltar para casa? - perguntou Rin fingindo estar zangada.

-# Hora de que estivesse metida na cama, senhora Taisho - disse Sesshomaru sorrindo e levantando a cabeça para olhá-la.

Rin começou a descer as escadas. Usava uma camisola branca.

-# Estava-te esperando para me colocar na cama contigo - disse ela com um olhar pícaro. Ele sorriu.

-# Toma, isto é para o bebê - disse ele lhe entregando um pacote.

Rin abriu a caixa. Dentro havia um pequeno tambor. Cada dois ou três dias, Sesshomaru levava algo para o bebê: um trem com suas vias, um urso de pelúcia, um chocalho...

-# Tem fome? - perguntou ela.

-# Posso deixar que me tente - respondeu ele, lhe passando o braço pelos ombros.

Rin se perguntou se alguma vez chegaria a confiar nela e deixaria de mostrar-se tão duro. Possivelmente pretendesse protegê-la de tudo o que estava ocorrendo só porque estava grávida. O caso é que era evidente que estava havendo problemas no Império Taisho e Sesshomaru não lhe tinha falado disso. Tinha evitado todos as intenções de Rin para que compartilhasse suas preocupações.

Trabalhava dezoito horas ao dia. O telefone deixava de soar só quando chegava a casa depois da meia-noite. Antes das oito, seus assistentes iam à casa a recolhê-lo e começavam a despachar com ele durante o café da manhã. A tensão que se apalpava no ambiente era uma amostra do crítico que era a situação.

Sesshomaru fechou a porta da habitação e a estreitou em seus braços.

-# Embora não deveria reconhecê-lo, eu gosto que me espere levantada - disse acariciando seu cabelo. – É uma mulher incrível. Tudo te parece bem e não te queixaste nenhuma só vez.

-# Acha que todas as mulheres são umas caprichosas?

-# Suas predecessoras o foram - disse Sesshomaru e deixou escapar um suspiro. - Vou tomar um banho.

Logo que se foi ao banheiro, Rin abriu as portas dos balcões e acendeu as velas que tinha preparado. Deixou um par de mantas sobre os almofadões que tinha colocado no chão e serviu uma taça de vinho para ele. Comprovou que a bandeja com comida estivesse ao alcance da mão.

Por último, trocou-se de camisola e se deitou sobre os almofadões.

Ficou distraída pensando em quão feliz tinha sido desde que tinha chegado a Grécia. Embora os assuntos do trabalho não lhes tinham permitido passar todo o tempo que lhes tivesse gostado de juntos, haviam aproveitado ao máximo seus momentos a sós. Banharam-se na piscina a primeira hora da manhã e tinham jantado na praia, escutando o som das ondas ao romper. Às vezes, Rin se havia aproximado até o escritório para comer com ele. Cada vez que Sesshomaru tinha tido um minuto livre, a havia chamado por telefone.

Durante sua primeira semana na Grécia, Rin tinha estado agasalhada pela grande família de Sesshomaru. Não tinha passado um dia sem que alguém a tivesse levado a conhecer a cidade ou as compras. Deu-se conta do muito que apreciavam a Sesshomaru.

Tinha se dado muito bem com Okata, quem diariamente se aproximava para vê-la. Às vezes inclusive a levava a jantar fora. Sesshomaru voltou do banheiro com uma toalha ao redor da cintura. Ficou surpreso ao vê-la ali deitada.

-# Theos mou, poderia seduzir a um santo com esse olhar, thespinis mou.

-# Não há nenhum santo por aqui, que eu saiba.

-# Vai me dar algo de comer?

-# Já conhece as regras.

-# E logo me dará uma massagem, não é verdade? - disse Sesshomaru e a olhou com desejo. Deitou-se a seu lado e tomou uma parte de frango de um dos pratos. - Isto é um piquenique muito sensual.

Rin olhou como comia. Ele era o mais importante no mundo para ela. Possivelmente Sesshomaru não a amasse tanto como ela a ele, mas a fazia sentir-se apreciada. Com ele, sentia-se uma mulher atraente e desejada.

Quando acabou de comer, a tomou em seus braços e a levou até a cama.

-# Só há uma coisa que quero dizer sobre o que está passando em seu trabalho e da que não quer me contar nada...

O rosto de Sesshomaru se voltou sério.

-# Do que está falando?

-# Quero que saiba que posso viver sem esta casa e todos seus luxos.

-# Eu não.

-# Claro que sim. Ao final do dia, essas coisas não têm importância.

-# Rin, capto a mensagem e lhe agradeço por isso. Mas não há nada do que preocupar-se. Sou muito rico e tenho a intenção de seguir sendo-o, pethi mou.

-# Mas...

A urgência de sua boca a interrompeu. Beijou seu pescoço e fez que seu corpo despertasse à atração que sentia por ele.

-# É tão doce... - disse Sesshomaru, acariciando seus seios.

Rin não pôde resistir e se entregou a ardente paixão.

-# Me prometa que comerá comigo manhã. É meu aniversário e quero fazer algo especial. Quero que comamos em algum lugar que não seja seu escritório.

-# Eu me ocuparei de organizá-lo, é o menos que posso fazer por ti.

Ao dia seguinte, a secretária de Sesshomaru a chamou para dizer que o almoço seria à uma. Rin se vestiu com supremo cuidado. Escolheu um vestido cor âmbar de linho que contrastava maravilhosamente com sua pele e seu cabelo.

Chegou ao restaurante antes que ele e teve que esperá-lo. estava-se atrasando e tratou de localizá-lo no telefone celular, mas o tinha desligado. Chamou o escritório e lhe disseram que não estava ali e que não tinham nem idéia de onde podia estar. Rin sorriu. Seguro que o tinha feito para assegurar-se de que não os incomodassem enquanto comiam e que já estava de caminho.

Os minutos foram passando lentamente. Estava certa que já não demoraria muito, disse-se Rin. Certamente Sesshomaru teria tido que ocupar-se de algum imprevisto e se esqueceu de sua encontro. Era seu aniversário. Voltou a chamá-lo no celular sem êxito. Passavam das duas quando decidiu ir do restaurante com um nó na garganta e lágrimas nos olhos.

De volta a casa, a limusine ficou apanhada entre o tráfico. Ligou a televisão para entreter-se e tratar de tranqüilizar-se. Estavam dando as notícias e não entendia nada do que diziam. Logo que prestou atenção à tela até que viu Sesshomaru nela. Estava entrando em um edifício com muitas pessoas a seu redor. De repente, uma mulher se aproximou rapidamente até ele e o abraçou. Era Kagura Rhodias. Apesar de que estava chorando, Kagura estava muito bonita. Parecia estar feliz e Sesshomaru não fazia nada por separar-se dela.

Rin desligou a televisão. O telefone da limusine começou a soar. Ficou paralisada olhando-o.

Sabia que seria Sesshomaru, mas não podia falar com ele depois do que acabava de ver. Abriu a porta e saiu do carro.

Sesshomaru a tinha deixado plantada no dia de seu aniversário para fazer pública sua reconciliação com Kagura. Estava segura disso. Através dos membros da família com os que tinha falado, se fazia uma idéia da relação que tinha havido entre Sesshomaru e Kagura. Tinham sido o casal mais admirada pela alta sociedade de Atenas: Jovens, ricos e bonitos. Ambos provinham de famílias influentes. Sua ruptura tinha sido seguida por toda a imprensa e havia muita gente que acreditava que com o tempo voltariam a estar juntos.

Teria se reconciliado com a Kagura? O que significava o tinha acabado de ver na televisão?

Agora duvidava que Sesshomaru lhe houvesse dito a verdade aquela manhã que o ouviu falando por telefone quando lhe disse era com o Kaguri, a filha do Suikotsu, com a que estava falando. Possivelmente tinha sido tão tola que o tinha acreditado em um intento desesperado por não admitir a realidade.

Havia muitas coisas em comum entre Sesshomaru e Kagura Rhodias. Ela era o protótipo de mulher ideal para ele. Mas havia uma coisa em que aquela mulher se confundiu e era não haver-se assegurado da fidelidade de Sesshomaru. Isso tinha provocado sua gravidez e o final da relação entre eles.

Antes de casar-se, Rin lhe havia dito que não era necessário que sacrificasse sua felicidade por ela. Mas não estava disposta a seguir com um homem que não a amava. Seu orgulho a impedia. Se queria voltar com Kagura, não havia nada que ela pudesse fazer para evitá-lo. Se não podia conseguir que Sesshomaru a amasse, preferia render-se e voltar para Londres.

Rin se sentou em um banco na metade da rua. Amava-o muito para deixá-lo nos braços de Kagura. Além disso não suportava a idéia de vê-los juntos.

De repente, sentiu umas ligeiras espetadas no abdômen. Levava notando essas dores desde fazia uns dias, mas não lhe tinham preocupado muito. Tinha pensado dizer ao médico em sua próxima revisão. Entretanto, dessa vez a dor era mais intensa e Rin sentiu medo pelo bebê. Tratou de ficar de pé, mas suas pernas apenas a sustentavam. Alguém a segurou. Viu que se tratava de um de seus guarda-costas.

-# Preciso ir ao hospital - sussurrou e, em seu interior, começou a rezar.

**OoOoOOoOooOooOoooOOooOooOooOOoooOOooOoooOOooooOoooooO**

**Gente eu não costumo demora tanto pra atualiza, más tenho uma desculpa muito boa.... uma amiga me convenceu a ler a coleção de livros do crepusculo, acontece que foi amor a primeira vista eu não fazia mais nada a não ser ler os livros, isso vicio de tal modo que larguei tudo terminei de ler o quarto livro hoje, e resolvi dar uma pausa pra poder atualiza minhas finc, agradeço a paciencia de vcs. Beijão pra todas....**


	10. Capitulo 9

Sesshomaru estava esperando Rin quando saiu do sala de cirurgia. Lhe via muito sério e gasto. Seus olhos estavam tristes. Rin se deu conta do muito que ele tinha desejado aquele bebê e agora estava triste porque o tinham perdido. Mas já nada importava. Sesshomaru teria outros filhos e não seria com ela. Já não havia nenhum motivo para continuar com aquele casamento.

-# Não quero falar. Quero ficar sozinha e dormir - disse Rin quando estiveram a sós na habitação do hospital.

Sesshomaru tomou sua mão entre as suas.

-# Viu-me nas notícias com a Kagura, não é verdade? - perguntou Sesshomaru. Rin soltou sua mão. - Por favor, me escute, pethi mou.

-# Não quero falar contigo! - protestou Rin.

-# Tem direito a estar zangada comigo. Mas às vezes as coisas não são o que parecem.

-# Acha que me importa depois do que passou? Vá e me deixe sozinha.

-# Estarei calado. Sentarei-me aqui contigo.

-# Quero ficar sozinha - repetiu Rin.

-# Acredito que temos que estar juntos nestes momentos para nos apoiar. Preciso estar contigo – disse Sesshomaru com determinação.

Rin se virou e ficou olhando fixamente a parede. Uma e outra vez, a imagem da Kagura abraçada a Sesshomaru voltava para sua cabeça. Sentia desejos de chorar, mas não podia.

-# Por favor, vá dormir em casa - disse-lhe Rin duas horas mais tarde. Não podia suportar sua presença ali junto a ela. Necessitava-o, mas não estava disposta a admiti-lo, especialmente agora que estava a ponto de sair de sua vida.

-# Não me deixe fora disto, pethi mou. Sinto como se tivesse perdido aos dois.

Ficou ali esperando com infinita paciência, esperando um gesto por parte dela. Finalmente, Rin ouviu como a porta se abria com suavidade e Sesshomaru saía da habitação.

Rompeu a chorar desconsoladamente. Estava apaixonada por um homem honesto que seguia cuidando de sua esposa e que não tinha considerado nenhuma razão para que seu casamento terminasse.

Quando Rin despertou à manhã seguinte, ficou pensativa. Sua vida tinha dado uma mudança nas últimas vinte e quatro horas. Sua gravidez tinha sido a principal preocupação que tinha tido nas últimas semanas. Tinha eleito cuidadosamente o que comia e bebia e se assegurou de descansar as horas suficientes. Tinha comprado roupa para o bebê e livros sobre gravidez. E agora, de repente, tudo tinha acabado. Já não ia ser mãe e lhe custava assumi-lo.

-# Em algumas ocasiões, estas coisas ocorrem - havia-lhe dito o ginecologista. Tinha-lhe assegurado que, embora tivesse ido ao médico antes, nada teria mudado. Tinha-a animado dizendo que era muito jovem e que tinha boa saúde. Poderia tentar de novo ter um filho e esquecer o que tinha passado.

Tinha terminado de tomar o café da manhã quando chegou Sesshomaru.

-# Acabo de ver a bandeja e vejo logo que não comeste nada - disse ele. Tinha aspecto de cansado e preocupado.

-# Não tenho fome. Estou desejando sair daqui.

-# Poderá ir logo que o doutor o autorize. Eu também estou desejando que volte para casa.

-# Ainda não estou pronta para ir - disse Rin baixando a cabeça.

Sesshomaru ficou contrariado por aquela repentina mudança de opinião.

-# Tem que deixar que te explique o que passou ontem. Começarei te contando o que passou faz umas semanas - disse Sesshomaru.

Tinha decidido não deixá-la em paz até que o escutasse. Rin se recostou sobre os travesseiros.

-# Quando rompi meu compromisso com Kagura, havia um assunto de negócios a ter em conta. O holding Taisho estava a ponto de fundir-se com a companhia de seu pai. Quando rompemos, os planos de fusão desapareceram. Depois, houve uma dura luta no mercado entre as duas empresas.

Rin se incorporou. Estava tensa. Sesshomaru lhe estava explicando que sua decisão de casar-se com ela em lugar de com a Kagura tinha tido sérias conseqüências nos negócios.

-# Por que não me disse isso?

-# O que teria mudado? Não queria preocupar-te.

-# Por isso estiveste trabalhando dia e noite? - disse rin. Sentiu que seu coração se encolhia. Tinha que ter sido difícil retomar os negócios depois de que as duas companhias estivessem a ponto de fundir-se. Cada uma delas conheceria as debilidades da outra e a batalha para fazer-se com o mercado teria sido ainda mais dura.

-# Sim. Foi muito duro porque não era um enfrentamento que eu desejava que ocorresse. Apreciou muito ao pai da Kagura, Orestes. É um velho amigo de meu avô.

-# E tudo por minha culpa - disse Rin sacudindo a cabeça. Estava pálida. Sentia-se responsável pelo que estava passando. Sua gravidez tinha criado muitos problemas. Tinha quebrado um compromisso e havia quebrado as relações entre duas famílias e dois negócios. Inclusive a amizade do Okata com o Orestes Rhodias parecia ter sido prejudicada.

-# Como pode ser tua culpa? Nada do que ocorreu é tua culpa! - exclamou Sesshomaru com fúria. - Eu estava comprometido e não me comportei como devia. Sou o único responsável pelo que passou. Não deve te culpar de nada, yineka mou. Já acabou tudo. Ontem me chamaram para me dizer que Orestes Rhodias tinha sofrido um enfarte. Avisaram-me quando estava de caminho ao restaurante e decidi ir vê-lo no hospital. Embora ultimamente não nos levávamos bem, estava preocupado por ele. Pedi a minha secretária que te avisasse, mas se equivocou de restaurante.

-# Não importa - disse Rin.

-# Sim me importa, especialmente depois do que passou. Tinha que te haver chamado eu mesmo.

-# E o que passou? - perguntou Rin.

-# Ao final, não tinha sofrido um enfarte. Seu mal-estar se devia à tensão que sofreu ultimamente. Estava tão contente quando lhe disseram que seu coração estava bem, que fizemos as pazes. Assim que nossa guerra há terminado. Quando Kagura chegou ao hospital, não sabia como estava seu pai. Rompeu a chorar quando soube que tudo tinha sido um falso alarme.

-# Claro, são tão bons amigos, e Kagura necessitava seu apoio - disse Rin tratando de não dar importância a suas palavras.

-# Estava um pouco histérica e não quis que fizesse nenhuma tolice diante das câmaras - disse Sesshomaru enquanto Rin o olhava dúbia. Não estava tão segura de que Kagura estivesse histérica. Ela também tinha visto esse abraço pela televisão e o modo em que ele sorria. - Não a tinha visto desde que me casei contigo.

Rin evitou olhá-lo. Sentia-se triste. Estava segura de que Sesshomaru não tinha visto a Kagura antes porque não tinha tido a oportunidade de fazê-lo. Não devia haver-se casado com ele. Não a amava. Era evidente que seguia sentindo algo pela Kagura.

-# Eu não gosto quando fica tão calada.

Rin não quis respondê-lo. Tinha medo de romper a chorar. Amava-o muito. Deixá-lo era uma das decisões mais difíceis que tinha tomado em sua vida. Mas agora que não iriam ter nenhum bebê, tinha que lhe devolver sua liberdade. Ele tinha estado com ela tal e como o tinha prometido. E tinha pago um alto preço por isso pondo em perigo seu próprio império. Agora que tudo parecia estar solucionado, tinha chegado seu momento de partir.

Sesshomaru se sentou a um lado da cama e tomou suas mãos entre as suas. Olhou-a diretamente aos olhos.

-# Quero que todo se arrume - sussurrou ele.

Parecia sincero. Desejava rodeá-lo com seus braços e estreitá-lo contra seu corpo. Lhe via triste pela perda do bebê. Possivelmente o tivesse julgado mau.

-# Estraguei muitas coisas em sua vida - disse Rin afligida.

-# Isso é uma tolice.

Por que não dizia nada de ter outro bebê? Isso a teria consolado e a teria convencido de que seu casamento tinha futuro. Embora Rin desejava ficar com ele para sempre, não queria obrigá-lo a seguir casado com uma mulher a quem não amava. Soltou suas mãos e lhe deu as costas.

-# Necessito de tempo para pensar algumas coisas - murmurou.

-# Que coisas?

-# Por exemplo, quais são meus sentimentos.

-# Agora mesmo está triste. Deveria preocupar-se só por te pôr bem e te animar.

Rin tirou forças de fraqueza e lhe disse que estava cansada. Sesshomaru compreendeu o que queria dizer com aquilo e se foi. Fazia só cinco minutos que se partiu quando soou o telefone de Rin.

-# Sou Kagura Rhodias. Posso ir vê-la?

-# Quando? - perguntou Rin sem sair de seu assombro.

-# Agora mesmo.

Rin aceitou e se perguntou se tinha feito bem. O que queria lhe dizer Kagura? Possivelmente fora uma desagradável visita, mas o certo era que sentia curiosidade.

Quando Kagura chegou, Rin a esperava sentada em uma cadeira. Kagura era uma mulher muito formosa. Era morena e tinha grandes olhos vermelhos.

-# Não quero lhe fazer perder seu tempo, assim irei ao ponto - disse olhando-a com desagrado. – Quando pensa deixar Sesshomaru?

-# O que quer dizer?

-# Quando vai dar o divórcio?

-# Se Sesshomaru quiser o divórcio, é ele quem tem que pedir isso - disse Rin levantando o queixo.

-# Agora mesmo sente pena por você. Acaba de perder o bebê - disse Kaguraa friamente. - Já lhe há feito pagar suficiente pela gravidez.

Kagura não era uma boa pessoa, pensou Rin. Perguntou-se se Sesshomaru conheceria essa faceta. Possivelmente estivesse tão apaixonado por ela, que nem sequer se deu conta.

Mas no fundo Rin estava triste. Sabia que Sesshomaru sentia pena por ela e, embora o desejasse, não pediria o divórcio em seu estado até passado um tempo. Além disso, Sesshomaru tinha vivido um inferno desde que se tinha casado com ela, tanto em suas relações pessoais como nos negócios.

-# Não tem nada que dizer?

-# Tudo o que quero é que Sesshomaru seja feliz - murmurou Rin. Ficou-se sem palavras.

-# Será feliz comigo. Ele me quer - disse Kagura orgulhosa.

-# E apesar disso, não lhe importa que o fora infiel?

-# Por que ia me importar que se divertisse com uma qualquer como você? - disse com olhar desafiante e abriu a porta. - Já é hora de que desapareça de nossas vidas.

Rin tinha tomado uma decisão. Se Sesshomaru amava Kagura, tinha todo o direito do mundo a estar com aquela mulher e tinha que deixá-lo ir e continuar com sua vida.

-# Quero voltar para Londres e passar uns dias lá - disse a Sesshomaru aquela tarde quando foi visitá-la.

-# Não acredito que seja uma boa idéia. Agora precisa descansar.

-# Posso descansar em Londres. Quero ir ver minha família.

-# Então, iremos os dois.

-# Prefiro ir sozinha.

-# Só levamos umas semanas casados.

-# E foram muitos movimentos - assinalou Rin.

Sesshomaru olhou distraídamente pela janela e Rin viu como fechava os punhos com força.

-# Quero que sigamos juntos e que nosso casamento funcione. Se quiser, podemos fazer uma viagem a qualquer lugar do mundo que queira, yineka mou - disse Sesshomaru. Rin sentiu um nó na garganta e evitou que seu olhar se cruzasse com a dele. - Está bem. Vá a Inglaterra e fica em nossa casa de campo.

-# Está bem.

-# Assim estará bem atendida e eu ficarei mais tranqüilo. Tem que me prometer que voltará para Grécia.

-# Claro que sim - disse Rin. Imaginou retornando para pôr fim a seu casamento.

-# Dou-te duas semanas.

-# Necessito de um mês.

-# Isso é muito tempo.

Um mês seria suficiente para que se convencesse de que não tinha nenhum sentido continuar com aquele casamento. Quando retornasse a Grécia, faria-o para assinar o divórcio que, com toda segurança, o pediria. Ela pretendia estar de acordo e ele nunca saberia que lhe tinha quebrado o coração.

-# Telefonarei pra você todos os dias - assegurou-lhe Sesshomaru.

-# Será melhor para nós dois que não me ligue.


	11. Capitulo 10

FALTAVAM trinta minutos para que o avião privado tomasse terra em chão grego.

Rin foi ao banheiro para arrumar-se. Tinha posto um vestido e uma jaqueta de cor negra e se havia recolhido o cabelo em um coque. Agora se via muito simples e tampouco queria que Sesshomaru se perguntasse o que tinha visto nela.

Tinha passado todo o mês no Ashstead, a casa de campo que os Taisho tinham no Devon. A primeira semana tinha passado chorando e dormindo. Logo tinha decidido ir a Londres a visitar sua família, que estava tão triste como ela pela perda do bebê. Yura tinha aproveitado para lhe mostrar seu anel de compromisso. Já de volta ao Devon, dedicou-se a dar longos passeios. Havia recuperado o apetite e se sentia melhor.

Okata se tinha aproximado para passar dois dias com ela e, embora teve que lhe pedir que não exercesse de conselheiro matrimonial, tinha desfrutado muito de sua companhia e de suas histórias de quando Sesshomaru era um menino.

Ao final da quarta semana, quando a secretária de Sesshomaru tinha chamado para organizar a viagem de volta, Rin já se sentia descansada e muito mais relaxada. Apesar disso, era muito difícil a idéia de deixar Sesshomaru e que Kagura finalmente acabasse recuperando-o. Tinha sentido saudades sua todas as horas. Em muitas ocasiões, tinha desprendido o telefone para falar com ele, mas não se atreveu a fazê-lo.

Nada mais aterrissar em Atenas, Rin subiu a um helicóptero. Viu que atravessavam o mar Egeu e se perguntou aonde a levariam, mas não se incomodou em perguntar. Aquele podia ser a viagem que pusesse o ponto final a seu casamento. Tinha abandonado Londres com o temor de voltar a ver Sesshomaru e descobrir o que este tinha que lhe dizer.

O helicóptero tomou terra sem que Rin tivesse a menor idéia de onde se achavam. A escassos metros, estendia-se o azul turquesa do mar e a areia da praia não tinha nenhum rastro de pegadas. Parecia-lhe estar de volta no Mos, mas se disse que não era possível. Girou-se e reconheceu a pequena casa que havia a suas costas. Tirou-se os sapatos e saiu correndo para a casa. Alguém apareceu na soleira da porta e se deteve sem acreditar que Sesshomaru estivesse frente a ela. Continuou caminhando lentamente enquanto pensava que estava muito bonito com aquela calça clara e camisa negra. Ficou quieto onde estava esperando que ela se aproximasse.

A escassos metros dele, Rin se deteve. Estava surpreendida por encontrar-se novamente na ilha.

-# O que é tudo isto? O que está passando? - perguntou ela.

-# Não irá ficar brava comigo?

-# Me diga se houver algum motivo para me zangar contigo. Acaso há alguém mais aqui? Kagura está contigo? É isso, não é verdade?

-# Está de brincadeira? Kagura não viria a um lugar como este nem louca.

Rin se cruzou de braços.

-# Eu adoro este lugar, mas não sei para que me trouxeste até aqui - disse ela. Naquele momento, o helicóptero se elevou e se foi. - E agora, como retornarei a Atenas?

-# Não irá sem mim. Sinto te informar que é a segunda vez em sua vida que é seqüestrada.

-# Seqüestrada?

-# Pareceu-me que seria uma boa idéia retomar nosso casamento desde o começo. Quando estivemos nesta ilha, tudo era mais simples.

Rin não podia acreditar no que estava escutando.

-# Pretende me ter aqui apanhada contra minha vontade para salvar nosso casamento?

-# Eu gostaria de havê-lo feito de outra maneira, mas este me pareceu um lugar ideal para que falássemos. Assim não poderá ir e me deixar com a palavra na boca.

-# Possivelmente não queira ir. Ou não te ocorreu essa possibilidade?

-# Recordo-te que foste você a que nos forçou a estar separados. Nada de telefonemas nem de visitas...

-# Não queria que ficasse comigo só porque estávamos casados - disse Rin tragando-se seu orgulho. - Queria te dar a oportunidade de decidir... e estava segura de que ficaria com Kagura.

-# Depois de tudo o que passamos juntos? - disse Sesshomaru franzindo o cenho.

-# Ela disse-me que queria a ela.

-# Quando falaste com a Kagura? - perguntou zangado.

-# Veio para ver-me no hospital - disse Rin e lhe contou a conversação que tinham tido.

-# Como pode ser tão cruel? Acabava de perder ao bebê - disse Sesshomaru. Seus olhos brilhavam de fúria. – Minha relação com ela estava apoiada na confiança e o respeito, mas não no amor. Então conheci a ti.

Mas todo se complicou. Disse-me que ainda estava apaixonada pelo Kohako e, quando te vi com ele em nosso casamento...

-# Não, não - disse ela tomando-o nas mãos. - Fazia tempo que tinha superado o do Kohako, embora demorei em me dar conta. Isso é já parte do passado.

-# Estava tão zangado e ciumento o dia de nosso casamento, que quase o mato ali mesmo.

-# Faz muito tempo que Kohako é história. Além disso, você tampouco me dizia quais eram seus verdadeiros sentimentos pela Kagura.

-# Quando me disse que estava grávida, tudo o que soube foi que queria me casar contigo. Não tive nenhuma dúvida. Foi assim de fácil.

-# Para mim não foi tão fácil - protestou Rin.

Sesshomaru a tomou pela cintura e a fez entrar à casa.

-# Eu estava seguro porque te queria. Quando te deu conta? - perguntou Rin com curiosidade.

-# Em nosso casamento. Eu á vi com o Kohako. Mas acreditei que o melhor seria fazer como se não lhes tivesse visto se não quisesse te perder - disse Sesshomaru olhando-a intensamente aos olhos. - Nesse momento, soube o que faria tudo o possível para que nosso casamento funcionasse porque te amava.

-# De verdade me ama?

-# Acaso acha que vou por aí seqüestrando a qualquer pessoa? - brincou Sesshomaru.

-# Estive tão triste estas últimas semanas... Agora vejo que não tinha razão para isso.

Lágrimas de felicidade escaparam dos olhos de Rin. Sesshomaru a tomou em seus braços e a levou ao dormitório.

-# Este último mês foi um inferno para mim também - admitiu ele. - Mas não queria te pressionar. Desejava estar contigo, mas você parecia não querer saber nada de mim.

-# Eu também o desejava. Mas nós tínhamos casado devido a gravidez - recordou Rin com tristeza. - Quando perdi ao bebê, pensei que já não havia nenhum motivo para continuar com nosso casamento.

-# Como pudeste estar tão cega? - disse, deixando-a sobre, a cama. - Passávamos muito bem juntos. Meus negócios estavam passando por um mau momento e, para mim, voltar para casa a seu lado era estar no paraíso. Nunca em minha vida fui tão feliz. Foi terrível quando perdemos o bebê, mas ao menos nós tínhamos um ao outro.

-# E eu fui a Londres. Que tola fui! - disse Rin sacudindo a cabeça. - Eu também te amo. Agora, por fim, sei que é só meu.

-# Sempre, agapi mou.

Rin ficou pensativa.

-# E quando me disse que não queria que te amasse, o que queria dizer?

-# Era meu orgulho o que falava - disse e Rin o atraiu para si. Ele a beijou com paixão- Estou desejando tentar ter outro bebê - sussurrou.

-# Possivelmente fora um bom momento agora.

-# Não estava seguro de que queria tentar ficar grávida outra vez.

-# Tivemos má sorte - disse Rin. – Quanto me teria gostado que me houvesse dito tudo isto no hospital!

-# O que? O que queria ter outro bebê? Uma de minhas primas me advertiu que não te dissesse nada disso, se não te parecia que não me preocupava suficiente pelo filho que acabávamos de perder. E segui seu conselho.

-# Estava desesperada por saber se via futuro em nosso casamento - explicou Rin.

-# Temos um futuro em comum, pethi mou. Passei muito mal quando decidiu retornar a Londres - admitiu Sesshomaru. - Não deixei de me perguntar se te tinha perdido para sempre.

-# A partir de agora, não terá que preocupar-se - disse Rin com um cálido sorriso.

-# Amo-te - disse Sesshomaru apaixonadamente. Rin o atraiu para si e saboreou seus lábios.

Quase um ano mais tarde, Betsy deu a luz a uma menina: Karisa. Dezoito meses mais tarde, seguiu-a seu irmão, Darian.

Feliz pelo nascimento de seus bisnetos, Okata comprou a ilha do Mos e a deu de presente a Sesshomaru e Rin em seu quarto aniversário de casamento.

Fim


End file.
